Kakashi's Angel
by Wowzer600
Summary: She walked down a path that would lead to love and ultimately, the greatest sacrifice. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Part A**

I dragged my feet down the street going to meet my sensei, Toru. My long, wavy, brown hair fell around my shoulders. I kept my pace slow as I headed down the long winding road, trying to avoid any more pain on my already bruised body. My brown lunch bag, that I had quickly made that morning, swung back and forth hitting my leg as my hazel eyes surveyed the happy people of the Hidden Leaf Village.

I gazed at all the happiness and couldn't help but feeling sad. Anyone who saw me never would know exactly what I was holding back. Nobody would know about the secret I held buried deep within me.

Every day I wore the same long blue dress, which was made for easy movement. Each day I tied half of my hair up with a black ribbon. Every day I hid my bruises underneath the linen and lace of my clothing. Nobody would see the bruises, or know my pain.

I slowly approached the area where my sensei had told the whole group to meet. My nimble fingers tied my ninja plate around my forehead, tying it tight so that it wouldn't slide off. I set my lunch aside, avoiding the stress of my two comrades and the sensei. I was late again.

Both of my comrades were boys. One of the boys leaned up against a tree. His ninja plate was also tied around his head flattening his brown hair. His light green eyes surveyed the group as they waited, his name was Yuusha. The other boy was quietly sitting in a tree, a leg slung over each side of the thick branch. He surveyed the scene with his black eyes. His ninja plate was pushed down over one eye and his white hair popped out around it. I always wondered why he kept his eye hidden. He, like me, probably had a secret which caused him to hide his one eye.

Our sensei, Toru, surveyed me with his blue eyes. He ruffled his dirty blonde hair. I was always late. I knew that he had the suspicion that something was going on at home but he never asked. He would train me, pretending to care for me but in the end he would do nothing for me. I always looked happy when I was training, only once in while would anyone catch a flash of pain cross my face.

I had plastered on my happy face again. I smiled at the happy people that walked by, but inside my heart was tearing. I was bearing the burden of a secret. When things got real bad at home I wished that I had never been born.

I turned my head to survey my team with false happiness. It wasn't like I would never wish my fate on anyone. I wouldn't give up my life for the world. If I did… it would just be someone else. That wouldn't be fair.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Toru asked, just like he did everyday. I took a quick breath.

"Yes," I said. Kakashi stared at me, as did Yuusha. I could make out Kakashi's eye crinkling at the corner as he grinned at me from under his mask. Once I was ready, everyone was ready.

Quickly Kakashi jumped down from the branch. Yuusha straightened up, and I brushed off my dress. Toru sighed as he pulled out a pen.

"Today I want you to practice your clone jutsu." Toru said with a smile. Yuusha, Kakashi and I all bowed and got into a line. Yuusha went first. He managed to produce three clones, and keep their shapes together.

"Very good," Toru beamed proud of Yuusha. Kakashi and I followed each producing five clones, with solid bodies. Toru clapped loudly.

"You guys are doing well," He hooted. I had been training with Toru for nearly one year now. I was half way through their ninja training. Kakashi huffed and stood aside. His gaze followed me. I had sat down to eat lunch. I pulled out a sandwich.

"Sensei, can we leave early today?" Yuusha asked. Toru nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said. I buried my teeth into my sandwich savoring the bold flavor. I chewed as Yuusha and Toru left. Kakashi leaned up against the tree. I ignored him completely though. Dark clouds rolled towards the village in the distance. Kakashi watched them curiously.

"There's going to be a storm tonight." He said. He readjusted his ninja plate and pulled it down a bit more. He was just like me, self conscious that everyone could see behind his mask.

"I love the rain…" I murmured, not to Kakashi really though. I was lost in thought. "It reminds me…" I stopped talking and stood up. I had nearly said 'It reminds me of my mother'. I brushed the bread crumbs from my dress and tore up the rest of my sandwich. The bread was then spread onto the ground for a group of small birds nearby. With the leftover meat in hand I started to sort through the branches of the nearby bushes.

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked as he watched me curiously.

"Well…" I giggled happily "these." I pulled back the bush to reveal a family of foxes. The mother was sitting next to two cubs. I lay the meat down in front of the family and left them.

"See you later." Kakashi said. I once again ignored him and walked away.

**Part B**

I readjusted my ninja plate as we waited in the clearing for our last team member. Yuusha looked as if he was ready to fall asleep on his feet while Toru-sensei was glancing thoughtfully up at the sky. I sat in the tree, surveying them. A cloud floated lazily by, not a care in the world. It didn't matter because no matter how late our last teammate was, I couldn't help but be overthrown by how adorable she was.

I turned my head just as Tenshi came up the path towards us. Her long blue dress blew around her in the breeze, hugging her trim waist and small curving breasts. Her hands where busied with tying her ninja headband around forehead. She caught everyone's gaze as she put down her lunch and settled herself in for a day of training.

Tenshi was the only girl in our group. Her soft shoulder brown hair yearned to be touched and her large hazel eyes sparkled when she when she laughed. If you looked closely though, you could see the great sadness that clouded her eyes, but she was always quick to push it back farther from people's prying ways.

Even though she was smiling when she sat down, I knew something was up. She walked with a stiff stride. I gazed at her out of the corner of my eye; before pulling down my mask a bit more to make sure that only one eye was visible. I had one normal eye and one strange. I always wished that I had been born normal though.

Tenshi turned her head to survey us with a happy look. I glanced at our sensei who, was still looking at her while scratching his head. I ruffled my own silver hair, trying to find some way to break the silence that was overwhelming.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Toru asked, just like he did everyday. I held my breath, waiting for the soft voice form Tenshi, whom took a quick breath.

"Yes," she said. I stared at her, as did Yuusha. I grinned underneath my mask. Once she was ready, everyone was ready.

I jumped down from the branch. Yuusha straightened up, and Tenshi brushed off her dress. Toru sighed as he pulled out a pen.

"Today I want you to practice your clone jutsu." Toru said with a smile. Tenshi, Yuusha, and me all bowed and got into a line. Yuusha went first. He managed to produce three clones, and keep their shapes together.

"Very good," The sensei said smiling his approval. Tenshi and I followed each producing five clones, with solid bodies. Toru clapped loudly. I was breathing heavily while I looked at Tenshi. She seemed unfazed by the tiring exercises.

"You guys are doing well," Toru cheered. I had been training with Toru for nearly one year now. I was half way through my ninja training. I huffed and stood aside. I followed Tenshi's movements with my eye. She had sat down to eat lunch, pulling out a sandwich.

"Sensei, can we leave early today?" Yuusha asked. Toru nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said. I was busy leaning up against the tree while Tenshi ate her sandwich. Dark clouds rolled towards the village in the distance. I watched them curiously.

"There's going to be a storm tonight." I said. I quickly readjusted my ninja plate and pulled it down a bit more.

"I love the rain…" Tenshi murmured quietly. I looked up hopeful that maybe she was talking to me. She looked lost in though and her eyes were sparkling again. "It reminds me…" I watched her as she stopped talking. What does it remind you of? I asked myself. Tenshi stood up and brushed off her dress.

Tenshi ripped apart her sandwich with her small delicate hands. She spread the bread onto the ground where it was instantly torn apart by a group of robins. Then she started to search the bushes for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I watched her curiously.

"Well…" She suddenly giggled happily "these." She gently pulled back the bush to reveal a family of foxes. The mother was a bright red color as were the babies. She lovingly lay the meat down next to the family and quickly pushed back the branches. Then she turned to leave.

"See you later." I said. Tenshi just walked away as if I didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part A**

I walked out of the clearing, careful not to alert Kakashi to any strange behavior. I was just out of sight when I took of running towards my own haven. I had discovered it many years before, as a little girl when a storm had started. My feet pounded the ground as I sped up until I was barely touching the ground at the speed I was going. I erupted into my haven.

It was nothing more than a clearing in the middle of sakura trees. At the moment, the ground was littered with tiny white flowers. I carefully stepped through them, trying not to disturb them. I made it to the center and waited.

The rain started to fall from the sky. It cascaded around me like a silk cloth, cooling my warm skin and calming my senses. The sky darkened and a crash of thunder wavered through the stormy sky. A flash of lightning lit would leave a flash of light for a second, but then the thunder would come again and crack through the sky like a drum.

I was soon soaked, my brown hair plastered to my face and my dress clung to my thin figure. I held up my hands up high; tilting my face towards the sky, inviting the rain to replenish my being and strength. A flash of lightning cut through the darkness; cold rain fell onto my body making everything around my slick and beautiful.

The music of the falling rain filled my ears. The sound was more beautiful than any music any man was able to play. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of rain and flowers. The sound of thunder came and went, leaving a tiny shutter rippling through the air.

My body moved with the sound. I stepped forward, leaving the music to the elements and with the rain as my partner. My hand was caught in the imaginary grip of my non-existence dance partner. It was almost as if another hand grabbed my waist. The rain man brought me close to him, leaving tiny kisses on my head, and face. I threw both hand out and tossed my head back as I started to spin. The rain kissed my skin and fell down my neck, dripping down my wet dress onto my breasts. I spun faster and faster until I couldn't feel the tiny kisses anymore, until my fears left me; and for a moment I was free.

My giggle broke from my throat and I slowed down my spinning. The rain was starting to slow, the thunder still cracked loudly. The storm was starting to come to and end. I looked around and saw a shadow. I stared at it, but then there was a flash of white, but everything was still spinning, so I could not be certain. Sadly, I stared at the spot where I had seen the white flash. Secretly, I hoped it was an angel here to save me from my pain… away from this world filled with horrible people… away forever to a place where I would be loved deeply.

I knelt down and rubbed my thumb over the soft petals of the wet flowers. The ground was wet, but so was my dress. I was completely soaked through. I would have to dry it when I got home. I looked around one last time, wary that someone may have followed me to my haven. No one was there though. I did not see anyone so I stood up and walked down the way I had come, the rain still drizzling quietly around me.

Back down the path I traveled. The same one I had taken earlier that day to go meet up with my sensei. Drops of water splashed onto me when the leaves could no longer hold them. I shivered as a cold drop hit my head dead center.

I looked around and saw small faces peaking curiously at me from the windows of the houses. They would not be watching me though, they where watching the rain. The owners of the faces must have been lucky people. They probably had a mother, father, maybe even brothers and sisters. Not me though… I was alone. I was the only one who could carry my burden.

**Part B**

My heart dropped when Tenshi left the clearing. The sky was getting dark, and the air thickened with the promise of rain. I shuffled my feet and sighed, leaving the area. Why did Tenshi ignore me? I could not help but love her, but I could never tell her. I knew she had no feelings for me. A flash of blue through the trees caught my eyes. I was away in a moment, my thoughts still fleeing to Tenshi. It had to be her. I would recognize her anywhere. She was running away from the village gate though, towards the center of the woods. I followed her, curious.

"I wonder," I murmured to myself as I followed behind her. "Where are you going?" I spoke to no one in particular. I jumped, quiet as a cat through the trees. She did not even see me following her. I jumped down from the trees when I hit sakura trees and instead took to the ground. I hid behind a bush, waiting and watching.

Tenshi walked through a field of white flowers. She looked beautiful. She was waiting for something though. I watched as she closed her eyes. The rain started to fall. I was soon as soaked through as Tenshi was. I remembered what Tenshi had told me earlier.

'I love the rain,' she had said. Was that why she was here? The rain fell heavily around us. The sky was black and sometimes a crash of thunder would erupt into the night. Lightening would brighten up the clearing, illuminating Tenshi's figure.

I gulped as my eyes ran over Tenshi's thin body. She looked as if she wore no clothes, the rain made her dress almost see through, and it clung to every curve. Everything showed. I shook my head, watching Tenshi carefully. Her hair was soaking wet and framed her small face. She raised her hands towards the sky. There was no other way to put it, she looked like an angel.

Tenshi just stood in the clearing for a moment, soaking up the rain. My own clothes stuck uncomfortably to my body. I moved so that I stood next to a sakura tree. I could make out ever rise and fall of Tenshi's chest. I tried to match my own breathing to Tenshi's. When she inhaled, I inhaled; when she exhaled, I exhaled.

Her movements came smoothly, as if they where planned out ahead of time. She was dancing to the music that only she could hear. Her hand flew out, beckoning me to come and dance with her; to run my hands over her small face and pull her close. She pulled her hand close again, leaving me breathless and wishing that I was dancing with her.

She threw both hands out and threw back her head. She spun, faster and faster. I cocked my head to the side, watching the girl carefully. If I missed on movement, the world would end… I was sure of it. I made out the sight of rain drops falling down her neck and farther under her dress. My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what was under that dress. Tenshi spun faster and faster, blissfully unaware of her effect on me.

Then she slowed down. The rain started to slow too. The thunder still cracked around me. It startled me and I looked up at Tenshi. Her eyes where staring right at me with such a sad look. I moved to run back to the village, feeling as if I had been caught peeping. I took only one last glance back at where she had been. Maybe she had not seen me. I let out a breath which I had been holding and continued towards the village.

I got back into my house, thoughts still full of Tenshi. I always seemed to be preoccupied with her now. I locked the door behind me. I had lived by myself for a long time. I got out of my wet clothes and made sure the curtains where pulled tight as I got into the shower.

I only needed a quick rinse. The rain had felt good on my skin. I stared at the mirror and slowly pulled back my ninja headband. I was met with the blazing red and black of my Sharingan. One normal eye and one Sharingan eye with a single scar over it. A memento from my mother and all the hate she had for me because of my eye.

I collapsed into bed, not bothering to change out of the towel. I rested my head back on my arms and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. If I had not had the eye then everything would be all right. It was not something I thought about often, I avoided looking at the monstrosity.

I sighed heavily. I could never have Tenshi. I knew I could not have her. She needed someone perfect. I was a freak. Others would use my Sharingan to their advantage. That was why I could not tell Tenshi my feelings; if I did… she would want to see what I hid from her. I could not shower her my deformity; she would be frightened just like my mother had been.

I drifted off into uneasy sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I quickly walked down towards my mothers' bedroom. I walked in and jumped on her bed. She turned towards me and smiled._

_"Hi sweet…" She stopped and her face contorted with fear._

_"Mommy?"_

_"No," My mother started to cry. I reached out my hand and she slapped it away. My lip trembled as I watched her. She ran out of the room. I watched scared as she came back with a kitchen knife._

_"Mommy?" I asked again, my voice trembling. I was on the verge of tears._

_"Monster," She was crying heavily now. I watched as she lifted the knife above her. I jumped back, but not quick enough. The knife fell down, slicing across my eyelid. I screamed in pain._

_~End Dream~_

I woke up breathing erratically. I had not had the dream in a while. It only reaffirmed my suspicious as to what Tenshi's opinion would be. I buried my face in my pillow, fearful to return to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part A**

The rain was pounding against the wooden sides of my families hut. It called out to me, but I ignored it. I ran a towel over my hair, drying it while I sat in my soft cotton nightgown. I dropped the towel and ran my finger over the small bruise on my shoulder, just beneath the band of my dress. It would heal quickly, if I was lucky my father would pass out when he got home. I raised my eyes and looked at the ceiling. If he did not pass out right away I would try to stop him… this time I would try and stop him.

My body stiffened as the stench of stale liquor hit me. I dropped my brush and turned out some of the lights. They would hurt his eyes when he walked in. The wind smashed into the sides of the hut. I shivered, listening to the wind howl and the rain pound.

The door flew open, hitting the wall. In walked my father, Zanru. He was a broad shouldered man, with jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. In his youth, I'm sure he had been handsome. Now only liquor and depression ruled his life. He stumbled forward, calling out for me.

"Tenshi, come here!" Zanru bellowed out. I ran forward, stumbling as I grabbed his coat. "Get me a beer," He yelled boisterously. He fumbled over his words as he wobbled from side to side. I scrambled to the kitchen to get him his drink.

I delivered the beer to my father and waited by his side for his next command. He took a swig of the beer and spat it out. I flinched but did nothing to stop his fist as it swung and connected with my stomach. I crumpled to the floor, tears slipping silently down my face. I gasped as painful waves washed over me. I struggled to stand up. I would defy him; show him that I was not worthless… that I could rise above the world.

"Stay down, damn you!" Zanru cursed heavily under his breath. I raised my head in defiance. My father snorted in laughter, making his large beer belly shake. "You think you can beat me?" He sneered. He spit in my face; I wiped it off. His glare caught me. I flinched again as he threw his empty bottle of beer at me. It hit me; thankfully my thick cotton nightgown saved me from too many of the shards cutting into me.

Zanru raised his hand again and grabbed my shoulder. I jerked away from him, frightened. He pulled me in closer; his beer ridden breathe riding over me. I gagged at the stench that overwhelmed me. Zanru threw me onto the ground and kicked me hard.

Blow after blow hit me, just like most nights. I soon was at the edge of unconsciousness on the floor. Tears hit the ground, but I was still silent. I had failed to do anything. I lay still until he left me alone to my pain. I could not get up. It was too painful. I pulled myself into a fetal position, closing my eyes and waiting for the pain to end completely… for the ebbing darkness to set in. Finally it did.

_~Dream~_

_I spread my large white wings. I glanced back at my battered body but then flew straight up out of my home. I flew through the sky, stopping only to land in my haven. I was warm as angels came down beside me. They hugged me tightly, warming my body as they enveloped me. They cooed softly to me. I sighed, praying that this was where I would stay forever. I wanted to be happy forever. A soft voice whispered in my ear._

_"Be strong, our concrete angel." The soft musical voice was sad. My heart broke as I realized that it would not last. "Be strong,"_

_~End Dream~_

I pulled myself off the cold floor. It was early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen. It took me but a moment to rediscover the pain that had caused me to faint. Fresh bruises covered my body. I needed to get out of the house.

I changed out of my bloodied night gown. Apparently more glass had cut me than I had originally thought. I pulled on a white hooded kimono, covering my face with the hood so that no early birds would recognize me. I left the house, walking out of my hut in the dark morning. My bare feet hit the ground, sinking into the wet dirt.

I walked through the woods; my arms lay at my sides. It was too painful to move anything. I looked straight ahead, stretching my chakra so that I could avoid anyone who may approach me. I started to hum as I walked through the trees.

I stopped at the small waterfall. I lowered my hood and walked straight into the unusually warm water. I moved until I was directly under the water. Most would have though that the water would hurt, but it did not. I closed my eyes, letting the water sooth away my pain.

A rustle brought me from my thoughts back to the moment. I opened my eyes as a rippled floated through the water. Kakashi was standing watching me. He froze under my sad gaze. I looked straight into his black eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, without any emotion. Kakashi was frozen. I moved from my spot and walked forward. The cold air hit me yet I did not shiver. I stopped when I was about a foot away from Kakashi. His eyes traced my body, making me move away from him. My movement caused my kimono to fall, revealing one shoulder. I moved to pull it up, but Kakashi was faster. His warm hand traced the fading bruises. His black eye narrowed and his eye brows came together in a frown.

"What happened?"

"I fell while I was picking apples," I lied. I pulled up my kimono, before stiffly walking away.

"Why were you underneath the waterfall?" I paused.

"It has healing properties." I had told him the truth. I did not like to lie to anyone, and one lie was more than enough to tell. I did not want to hurt him, but I did not want him to know my burden for it was my burden to hold.

**Part B**

I dragged myself from bed, ruffling my white hair as I sat up. Outside, it was still dark. I had woken up early. I tossed aside the towel that had fallen off while I slept. After my dream, I had managed to get back to sleep.

I pulled on some clean clothes and went to my bathroom. I pulled on the black pants with a matching black shirt all over my black mask which covered my nose and mouth. I made sure that the mask was more secure than usual; I did not want anything happening. I grabbed my ninja plate, tying is extra tight of my eye before brushing my teeth and an apple for breakfast. It was not in me to sit still though and I took to walking the village.

Even the village seemed suffocating. I left town and took a well traveled path into the woods. I had needed to train. I had not heard from our sensei yet, so I did not know when we where going to train. Burning energy was my top priority at the moment. The birds started to sing as the sun threatened to peak over the horizon. I came to the ninja training course, tossing aside my apple core.

I started out with some warm-up, trying to keep warm in the cool morning air. I had not thought to bring a jack when I had left. A growl startled me. I spun, kunai at the ready, to find a fox baring its fangs at me. I couldn't help but edge closer to the frightened fox. She backed away from me slowly, closing in towards the bushes. It was the same one that Tenshi had shown to me.

"I remember you," I kept my voice calm and low. I did not want her to be frightened. She back away from me, just like Tenshi would do to me. "It's okay," The fox flipped her ears forward, listening to my voice. I squatted down and pulled out a piece jerky I kept in my pack for emergencies. She edged forward, eyeing me warily. I smiled through my mask at her.

With a nip of her head she took the jerky and disappeared into the bushes. I stood up, satisfied. My pants where already getting muddy from the rain that night before; yet I found myself not caring.

Beautiful humming filled the air. It was a song I was unfamiliar with. I had to follow it to see just who it was. I came upon a woman clad in a white hooded kimono. I could not identify her with her hood up. I followed her though, wondering if maybe she was an enemy ninja come to spy on the village.

The woman led me to a small waterfall. She lowered her hood and it was no enemy ninja. It was Tenshi. Tenshi walked through the water and stood beneath the waterfall. She closed her eyes as the water fell onto her. She looked as if she was in heaven.

I stepped out of my hiding spot and Tenshi stirred momentarily before relaxing again. I stopped out into the water, wanting to get closer to her. She jumped and pinned me with her eyes, the same sad eyes that I had seen so many times. I was unable to move, I was frozen… lost in the swirl of her mournful hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tenshi asked her voice void of emotion. I couldn't find my voice still. She came forward until she was close enough that I could feel her chakra lacing through her body. My eyes traveled over Tenshi's well formed body. She moved away, like the fox had. She looked so delicate and beautiful in the soaking wet white kimono.

The movement made her kimono fall, revealing one slender shoulder. My hand flew out to trace the old bruises that lay there. She had been hurt. I bit back a growl and frowned at them.

"What happened?" My voice was laced with anger, letting on what I was feeling. I needed to get myself under control. A good ninja always had the situation under control.

"I fell while I was picking apples." She tugged up her kimono. I couldn't help but know she was not telling me the truth. I did not push her to tell me though. If she wanted to, she would. I hoped she would at least.

"Why were you underneath the waterfall?" I prodded, hoping to get the truth from her. She paused for a moment.

"It has healing properties." She replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world. I raised my eyebrow at her retreating back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part A**

Yuusha and Toru stood next to me. For once, they where not waiting for me. Today, Kakashi was the one taking long. We had a mission to do and he was running late. I never would have thought he would be the one to do it. Kakashi appeared a moment later, a sullen look on his face.

"Sorry," He apologized. Toru brushed it off, smiling widely.

"We have a mission to do." Toru couldn't help but be excited. As our sensei, he loved going on missions with us. I held back a yawn, as did Yuusha; although Yuusha had a harder time of it and did a half yawn. Toru seemed to deflate in front of us. I noticed Kakashi's smirk out of the corner of my mind. I turned my gaze back to Toru. I had to admit it was funny that Toru deflated from our lack of excitement.

It took but a moment for Toru to light up again. He looked as if he would start to bounce up and down from his excitement. Sometimes he made me want to punch him, he was so hyper. You couldn't help but love our sensei.

"Well, our mission is to go and protect a village. We will be gone for about a week. I suggest that you pack accordingly. Do not bring anything we won't need. We do not know the full situation at the village." He chimed out happily. It was a pity that such a good sensei was so hyper. Oh well, you took what you got. "Come on," Toru whine like a child. "Isn't anyone excited?"

"Nope," I chimed in unison with the boys. Our sensei fell to the ground, pouting.

"You are all so mean to me," He pretended to sob. I couldn't hold back my laughter. It broke out and the boys joined me. Our sensei's confused face only made me laugh harder until tears ran down my face and I grasped my side in pain. He was an amazing sensei.

It took us twenty minutes to take off. We where going to be the guards of a nearby village for a week while the new guards go in from a training camp. My steps were slower than my excited team mates though. I did not mind that I didn't talk to either of them. I had managed to get more sleep earlier that morning after running into Kakashi at the waterfall. I sighed as I looked up at the sunny skies, but my thoughts didn't follow my eyes.

Yuusha was talking excitedly as he tried to get a conversation going with Kakashi. Kakashi either huffed of hmphed his answer, but there was an occasional word from him. I could only watch silently and sadly. Sadly...because I knew what would happen when I got back. Zanru would beat me worse than ever. That is what always happened when I was gone for more than a night and this time I would be gone for a whole week. Just because he was drunk did not mean he would forget that I was gone. I fiddled with my dress, frightened. I knew I could protect myself from my father if I wanted too, but I did not want to hurt him. I still loved him… he was my father.

We got the village. Toru walked ahead of us and led us right into the town. It was a sad sight. Buildings were falling and children ran in fear when they saw us. Toru stopped to talk to a man who must have been the head of the village.

"Are they attacked often?" I asked, my heart dropping as I watched the kids running from us. Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, what is up with you two?" Yuusha asked suspiciously. Kakashi glared at him while I did nothing. I did not bother to answer. Yuusha sighed sadly.

Toru motioned for us to follow him. Villagers peeked out of destroyed home to watch us. Most of them where dirty and frightened. The few that braved to stand on the streets where frightened and bruised. My stomach clenched with anger at whoever was destroying the village. Men on crutches, children that where beaten, sad and scared. I started to shake with anger while Sensei took us into a small hut that would be our home.

"We will be staying here," Toru-sensei put down his stuff as he turned to look out the dirty window. "This is the situation. Bandits have been sweeping through the village and attacking men, beating women and raping women." My fist shook, nails digging into my palm. "We will,"

"How dare they do this!" I spat, outraged. Everyone jumped, looking up at me as I interrupted our sensei. "They will not get away with this," I snarled turning and storming from the cabin. I would not sit around and wait for something to happen. If they needed me they would call.

Outside, people where staring at me. It wasn't long before I saw a child out of place crying in a corner. It was a frightened little girl. She looked terrified as she looked up at me. She had her hand wrapped around her arm. I crouched down and came in closer.

"Are you okay?" I cooed, trying to calm the girl.

"I want my mommy," She sobbed. Her words tugged at my heart and I leaned in closer, hugging her tightly. People where coming to see what was going on, but I ignored her. I would show these villagers that someone cared, that not everyone was cruel and ruthless. I looked around and the surprised villagers as I took the child from the alley into the light. She cried and held her arm tightly.

"Let me see your arm." I gently lifted the girls arm and sent my chakra through it. It was fracture. Not a bad one, she would be fine. She whimpered at my touch though. I smiled and patted her head. I made sure to give her a warm smile while I took out a cloth. I wadded the cloth and handed it to her. "I want you to bite on that. This will hurt a bit, but I am going to set your arm and make you all better."

The little girl set her jaw and took the cloth. I waited until she bit down on it and then took her arm and sent my chakra through it to heal it. Her screams where muffled by the cloth. I took another cloth and set it so that she would be able to rest if for a few days. She sobbed as I pulled the cloth from her mouth and pulled her close for another hug.

"Done," I smiled, running my hand through her dirty hair. The girl gave me a watery smile and tightened her grip on me. I stood up, turning to find I had an audience. A timid woman stepped forward.

"I know where she lives," Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. I motioned for her to take me there.

The weeping mother was relieved when I brought for her daughter. She kept thanking me as I tried to leave. She was so happy to see her little girl again. I felt warmer, knowing that I had helped out one person. That was all I needed, just one more person to be happy. If I made a difference then I would be happy if I died at the very spot.

**Part B**

I woke up late. I had overslept after getting home from the waterfall. I stared angrily at the ceiling, berating myself for scaring Tenshi. Why didn't she trust me? I sighed and went outside, cursing myself. I was so stupid.

I ran, jumping through the trees. Finally I landed on the ground with my group, not bothering to hide the sullen look on my face. I could feel Tenshi's eyes on me, but I ignored it.

"Sorry," I muttered. Toru smiled idiotically, pretending as if he didn't notice that I was late. I had a feeling he knew I was not having a good time.

"We have a mission to do." Toru was excited again. I watched as my comrades tried not to yawn. Toru seemed to deflate in front of us. I smiled beneath my mask, holding back my own laughter at the sight of the man deflating. It did not take him long to bounce back though. I had to pity him, he was so hyper sometimes.

"Well, our mission is to go and protect a village. We will be gone for about a week. I suggest that you pack accordingly. Do not bring anything we won't need. We do not know the full situation at the village." He was so happy; I couldn't help but stifle my laughter. "Come on," Toru begged anyone to be happy with him. "Isn't anyone excited?"

"Nope,"

"You are all so mean to me," He pretended to sob. My laughter choked out, but Tenshi's did too. We all laughed and Tenshi's beautiful laughter filled my ears. I couldn't help but feel happy at the chiming. She laughed until tears rolled down her face and she held her side in pain. She was so beautiful.

Twenty minutes later, we finally left. The village was not far, but we would be gone for a week. It took all of my thoughts to ignore Yuusha who would not leave me alone. I glanced back at Tenshi was dragging her feet. She looked troubled, but then she always looked a little troubled. I sighed and nodded to whatever Yuusha had said. He was so annoying sometimes.

"Aren't you excited?" Yuusha asked. He was as bad as our sensei. I hmphed. Yuusha's attempted was poor.

"This mission is going to rule!" He cheered.

"Hmph,"

"If you like boys say hmph," I hmphed, not hearing him. He broke down into giggles.

"Wait, no!" I tried to explain myself after realizing what I had said. He was going to kill me. I looked back at Tenshi who had not seemed to hear. She was staring sadly down at her feet.

The village was sad looking. Torn houses and ruined walls. It was a war zone. The people did not look much better.

"Are they attacked often?" Tenshi asked her voice wavering sadly. I nodded, staring at all the ruined buildings.

"Hey, what is up with you two?" Yuusha asked suspiciously. I glared at him while Tenshi did nothing. She did not bother to answer so neither would I. Yuusha sighed sadly, affected just as much as we where by the sight of the village.

We followed Toru-sensei through the village. Dirty children, frightened men and women, men on crutches. It was a horrifying scene.

"We will be staying here," Toru-sensei started, "This is the situation. Bandits have been sweeping through the village and attacking men, beating men and raping women,"

"How dare they do this!" Tenshi spat. I jumped, not use to Tenshi getting so worked up over something. "They will not get away with this," She snarled, turning to storm from the hut. I turned to follow her, not wanting her to be by herself in such a strange place.

It only took Tenshi moments to find something to do in the village. She found a small child and I watched as she healed the little girl's arm. She even took her home. The way Tenshi gingerly took the child in her arms… she was doing what she needed to do. I knew she would do what she needed to. She was a ninja and had a right to go and do stuff by herself.

I returned to the hut. Toru and Yuusha looked up at me expectantly.

"She healed a child and is taking her home," I explained.

"Is she alright?" Toru looked hurt. He seemed to know something that I didn't.

"I don't know," I admitted, running a hand through my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part A**

After I calmed down I returned to the hut. Kakashi was leaning again the wall, Yuusha was sitting picking at his shoes and Toru was sitting with his head bent down between his legs. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. They all looked up.

"I'm sorry; I should not have gotten so mad." I apologized sheepishly. Toru smiled at me, getting up and patting my shoulder.

"I think everyone here was just as angry. I'm glad that someone managed to do something before we all blew up." I looked around, seeing that it was true. Kakashi and Yuusha nodded in agreement. I smiled at them, tears filling my eyes. I brushed them away.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to help rebuild this village," I waited for them to agree or disagree.

"I think that it is a great idea." I looked up at Kakashi, staring him straight in the eye.

"Agreed," Toru and Yuusha shouted excitedly. I giggled, knowing that I had some great friends with me. They where all the perfect team and I loved every one of them so much. They were my boys.

I woke up extra early the next day, but apparently not early enough. Everyone was already awake and the food was ready to go. Toru made sure that he got as much food in me as he could.

"For your energy," He explained as he handed out thirds to everyone. I rubbed my eyes, laughing.

"I am going to leave," I called as I at the last of my meal. The boys waved to me. "See you later," I happily let the hut, wanting to make a difference.

I walked through the village, looking for someone to help. I came across a group of women with a crying toddler. They seemed to be hectic. I neared them carefully as if I was coming towards frightened animals.

"Is he okay?" I asked. The women jumped up, looking at me. There eyes where red from crying.

"I don't know," One of the cried tiredly. "He won't stop crying." She was close to tears.

"May I see him?" I asked. The woman who was talking to me handed me him, watching me warily. I sat down on the ground, cradling the boy in my lap. His eyes where red from tears as he screwed up his face to throw another fit. He was not happy. I put my hand over his face. He was warm, a small fever. I put my hand to his head, letting it cool so that he could have some relief. I fished out some fever medication from my stash and handed them some pills.

"Is he okay?"

"It is just a fever; give him one of these every hour and he should be fine. If not come and find me again." I ordered, starting to unwrap the baby. He was caked with diarrhea. I used my chakra to pour water into a trough and warm it up. Within moments the baby was quiet while I bathed him until he was clean. I gave him the first pill and returned him to his caretakers. He was much happier.

"He is okay?" One of them asked. She seemed relieved as the baby fell asleep in her arms, quiet as a mouse. I smiled.

"The pills will make him sleepy, but he should be right as rain." They thanked me and left.

I finally made my way over to the wall, stopping to heal people along the way. The wall would need to be rebuilt so that the village would be safer. After an hour of moving logs by myself more men and woman showed up to help. The village was willing to rebuild themselves. With the help of me, Kakashi, Toru-sensei and Yuusha they would be back on their feet in no time. If people wanted to they could do anything to make themselves better. They would prosper one day, I was sure of it.

**Part B**

I left the hut not longer after Tenshi did. I was tempted to go and follow her but instead I took some food to some of the people with younger children. I would do all I could to help this village. We were here to help them and help them we would. I needed to help the village, not search for Tenshi. I made my way to a house where a man was trying to start a garden. The village would need more food.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I leaned over his half up fence. He nodded, brushing away his sweat.

"As a matter of fact I do." He looked tired. I jumped the fence and landed next to him.

"I am Kakashi. I was sent here with a team of ninja to help out. I am at your service for the moment." I grinned beneath my mask. The man laughed and handed me a shovel.

"Just start planting some seeds. Water is over there in the well." I made my way down the row, carefully planting the new plants and watering each one so that they would grow. The man who owned the garden handed me a canteen of water about an hour into work. I took it thankfully and washed down the dirt in my throat.

"Thank you. Can you take some of the picked plants to the village storage? It is in the center of town." I stood up, nodding.

"It would be my pleasure." I loaded the plants he had picked. Carrots, potatoes, lettuce, tomatoes and beans. They would do the village good.

I found my way to the storage and dropped off the vegetables. As I opened the door a young boy stopped me.

"Halt!" He ran up, spear in hand. He looked even younger than me.

"I'm just here to drop off some vegetables."

"Hey! You are a ninja!" He excitedly pointed, moving his spear a little to close to comfort. I stepped back, careful to unload the vegetables.

"Yes,"

"Could you help my mom?" He asked shyly. He dug his feet in the dirt. I nodded.

"Just show me where." He led me to a house that was half collapsed. Inside were a mother and an infant. A toddler lay curled on the ground under a thin blanket. The woman had the infant on her back as she tried to hammer in a new piece of wood. I walked up and took the hammer and nail from her.

"I'm here to help," It was such a sad scene. She looked up at me tiredly. The baby on her back began to cry. "Take care of your children. I will do what I can here." She seemed relieved when I took over. I had never built a hut before, but I was a ninja and I was determined to help the family.

I pulled up a log, but began to fall from the weight. A man grabbed me and took the other end, grinning from ear to ear.

"Need some help?" I grinned. I could always use help.

More men showed up and soon the woman had her new hut, not the nicest but it would keep her and her children warm.

"Did you guys see that?" A voice yelled. We all looked up as a man ran towards us, panting. "You should see what is happening!"

"What is it?"

"There is a girl! She is trying to rebuild the wall." The men started to whisper to each other.

"A girl is trying to rebuild the wall?" They did not believe what they heard.

"Yes, and she is doing a good job. I think that we should help her out though." I stood up, already knowing whom he spoke of. Only Tenshi would accomplish something like that.

"I'll go. Lead the way," I smiled.

The men followed me to the wall. It was the first damaged part of the wall, the part where the village was most vulnerable. Indeed, at the top of the wall was Tenshi. She stopped and waved at me.

"Are you coming to help?" She grinned down at me.

"Yeah,"

"This is Tenshi, she is my fellow ninja." I told the men I was with. They all seemed excited to rebuild the wall, rejuvenated in some sense.

"Let's get to work," They shouted happily. You could see the energy in the village. More men and women joined us. Even kids helped. Yuusha and Toru-sensei showed up eager to help.

The wall did not take long to finish and at the end of the day we where all satisfied with our work. People were cheering and soon everyone was in a festive mood. People came with firewood and food was cooked in the center of town. Everyone was eating and being merry. I sought out Tenshi in the crowd.

"So, how was your day?" I asked. Tenshi was flushed.

"Fine," She grinned at me. My stomach flipped happily while I looked at her. We where really making a difference here. Tenshi just smiled at me and I wanted to kiss her. I couldn't though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part A**

I got out of bed on the third day that we where in the village. I was happy to see all the villagers up and about. They where working so hard to rebuild their village. They just needed a boost and now the place was almost back to a living situation. It was looking wonderful. I couldn't help but wish that I could stay forever. Everyone was so nice. I made my way to the table, a smile on my face. My team where already sitting down eating. I sighed,

"Once again Tenshi, you are the last up." My sensei teased. I stuck out my tongue at him. I never would have dared to do it before, but I felt like a new person. I had not thought about Zanru in a long time. I did not bother to worry about him while we where doing so much good in the village. Toru-sensei clapped his hands, getting our attention. "Today we will split into two teams. Team one of me and Yuusha will go build homes and plants gardens. Tenshi and Kakashi, you two will go patrol the wall."

"Yes," We chimed as we finished our breakfast. I waited for Kakashi to be finished and walked to the wall with Kakashi.

"Good morning," People paused to greet us as we walked. They were all so happy to have us there. I grinned and bowed back. I could feel Kakashi staring at my back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kakashi spun me around. We were at the wall in a more secluded area. I put my hands up, frightened. His eye softened and he loosened his grip.

"I want to know you really go those bruises. They are driving me insane." I was shocked by his sudden mood. I frowned and stared him straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you hide your eye," I shot back defensively. I met his gaze with a glare, trying to back away. I was stuck against the wall.

"You don't want to know," He looked hurt as he backed away. My stomach dropped and I felt guilty.

"I told you," I told him gently. "I fell from a tree." I looked up at Kakashi. He could read me too well. He did not believe me. I offered him a smile. He looked away, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Kakashi," I bit my lip. The truth threatened to spill forth from my lips. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Tenshi, I," He was cut off by screams. I turned and ran, eager to get out of the situation. The screams where muffled but I could still hear them. Kakashi followed close behind.

I ran through the forest, Kakashi at my heel. I pulled out my kunai and followed the cries to the women that I had helped with the baby the other day. They were being attacked by bandits. I let out a cry and fell upon the nearest bandit tearing a one of their dresses. I slammed the hilt into his head and spun on another one, catching him by surprise as I ducked and jammed my kunai into his calf. They all started to get up, tossing the young women aside.

"Tenshi, watch out." Kakashi cried out. I turned and saw a man running towards me, brandishing a sword. He fell a moment later, three ninja stars embedded in his back.

"Thanks," I flipped and grabbed another bandit, slamming my fist into his nose, breaking it. He cried and fell to the ground. Kakashi was busy with the last bandit. I went to the women, calming them down. They where crying hysterically when Kakashi walked up. He looked hurt as they cried more. I put my hand on his arm and looked up at him, understanding. He nodded and stepped back.

"Tenshi, it's Hanaru, they took Hanaru," I glared angrily into the trees as the women cried.

"I want you to stay here and wait for me. I'll get him back, Kakashi let's go!" I yelled, taking off. Kakashi was next to me.

It did not take long for me to hear Hanaru crying. I followed the screams until I found a bandit, holding the struggling baby over the river on my let. He watched me with a smirk.

"There!" I cried, hoping Kakashi would have a plan. He looked at me startling but then his eyes changed as he analyzed the situation.

"Does the little girl want the baby?" He asked in a babyish voice. I ground my teeth together, rage filling me.

"Put the kid down, or you are going to get hurt." I promised him. The bandit smiled at me. He turned to Kakashi who transported behind him.

"Another little ninja," He smiled. Hanaru's crying reached a new level as he reached out towards me. The next thing I knew, the bandit was on the ground with Kakashi holding his head in his arms. I cried out as Hanaru flew through the air. My body acted and I dove into the freezing river after him.

I struggled to the surface, fighting the strong current that dragged me downriver. I broke surface, taking deep breathes as I tried to find Hanaru. I saw him tumbling around further down river. He could not swim. I dove into the current, letting it take me towards him. I hit a rock. It slammed into my side. I cried in pain, swallowing water. I bit my lip and grabbed onto Hanaru, praying that he was still breathing. I was tossed under but pushed myself up. I shouted for help, I was too weak to swim anymore.

Then, the pounding current was gone and I shivered as cold air hit me. I blinked away the water and looked up at Kakashi. I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

**Part B**

I took a bit of my toast. Tenshi was once again the last one awake. She looked a lot happier than usual though. It was as if a weight was lifted from my chest when she got up.

"Once again Tenshi, you are the last up." Toru-sensei teased her. Tenshi stuck out her tongue at him. Toru-sensei clapped his hands together childishly. "Today we will split into two teams. Team one of me and Yuusha will go build homes and plants gardens. Tenshi and Kakashi, you two will go patrol the wall."

"Yes," I chimed as I finished my breakfast. I was going to work with Tenshi today.

Today would be the perfect day to ask Tenshi about her bruises. Tenshi was watching the woods intently. Many people stopped to greet us. We would greet them back and bow respectfully. I made sure to stay behind Tenshi for awhile.

I waited until we got to a more secluded spot before I reached out and spun Tenshi around. She looked like a doe caught in a light. She was scared of me when I spun her around. I felt bad and softened my look so as not to scare her more.

"I want to know you really go those bruises. They are driving me insane." Tenshi frowned and stared at me. She stuck out her chin, resisting me.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you hide your eye," I met her glare, seeing she was trying to back away. My heart dropped and I let go of her shoulder.

"You don't want to know," I pushed down the fear that bubbled in my stomach with the thought of showing her my eye. She would be terrified. I backed away from her.

"I told you, I fell from a tree." I knew Tenshi was lying. She would not tell me the truth and it hurt a little that she was not willing to share with me. I shoved my hands into my pocket, slouching down and looking away.

"Kakashi," Tenshi bit her lip. I needed to apologize to her first. She deserved better than how I was treating her.

"Tenshi, I," Screams cut me off. Tenshi was gone in a moment. She had gotten out of it and the awkwardness was gone by the sign of people in need.

We followed the sounds of the screaming, until we came upon a group of bandits. They had a group of women with them, women that they were raping. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat. They were tearing the women's clothing. Tenshi let out a cry and fell upon the nearest bandit. She took him by surprise and the whole group began to get up. Tenshi took down another one, careful not to kill them yet.

"Tenshi, watch out." I yelled. Tenshi turned around. I pulled out three ninja stars and threw them. They buried themselves in the bandit's back and he hit the ground before touching her.

"Thanks!" She yelled before flipping over to grab another man. I turned around and broke another bandit's arm. I heard someone screaming in pain, but did not turn as I was fighting my own bandit. I swung my foot out and connected it with the base of his skull. He fell to the ground, dead.

I walked up to the women behind Tenshi. They started to weep as they watched me. I looked at them. Tenshi put a hand on my arm and looked up at me, understanding in her eyes. I took a step back, knowing that the women where traumatized, that didn't make the hurt I felt going away. I had just helped to save them and they feared me.

"Tenshi, it's Hanaru, they took Hanaru," I panic a bit. Who was Hanaru and how did Tenshi know him? Was he her boyfriend or something? Maybe they hard started to see each other while they where here.

"I want you to stay here and wait for me. I'll get him back, Kakashi let's go!" Tenshi dragged me along with her, questions still running through my mind. I was confused. Who was Hanaru? Who where the women and how did they know Tenshi? There was a loud wailing from nearby. Tenshi took off to look where the crying came from.

I jumped up just in time to watch her dive towards the river. I dove after her, knowing she would need my help. She was already tiring, I could tell.

"Does the little girl want the ninja?" The bandit asked in a babyish voice. I appeared behind him, he did not notice me. I saw that Hanaru was just a baby. What was I worrying about?

"Put the kid down, or you are going to get hurt." The bandit turned and smiled at me.

"Another little ninja," His breath was horrid. I snarled at him. Hanaru was crying loudly as he reached out towards Tenshi. I could see the anger written all over her face. I dove at the bandit grabbing his legs and flipping myself up so that I was sitting on him. I looked up as Tenshi screamed. I watched stunned as she dove in the water after the child.

I slit the man's neck with my kunai and left him to choke on his own blood. I could not see Tenshi. I ran down the river, looking for any sign of her in the current. I let out a breath as I saw her bob up; I panicked when she disappeared again. I heard shouting that was quickly drowned out. I jumped up and landed on a rock. Tenshi came out near me. I pulled her into my arms along with Hanaru and leapt into the air, needing to get her out of the water before she died. My arms tightened around her as I made sure that she was okay.

She shivered in my arms and I tucked her in closer. Hanaru seemed to be alive, although he was no longer crying. I looked down at Tenshi. She smiled weakly up at me.

"Thank you,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part A**

I cuddled closer towards Kakashi's body heat, I was still so cold. I could tell that he was doing whatever he could to get us back to the village. I looked down at Hanaru. He was quiet but seemed to still be breathing. Kakashi stopped and let me go by the women who had made it back to the gate. I stumbled towards the women who pulled Hanaru close to them.

I felt light headed and fell backwards. A pair of warm arms surrounded me as I fell. I blinked away the fogginess that covered my eyes and looked up at Kakashi. He had saved me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me through his mask.

"She is just tired," He told the women. "I will take her back to our hut. I want you to go back to the village." He ordered them as he picked me up into my arms as if I weighed nothing. I moved in closer to him, warming myself as I wrapped my hands into his shirt.

He waited until the women moved into the gate and then stood there with me. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to my father. He used to hug me the same way that Kakashi was now. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I buried my face in Kakashi's shirt, trying to hide my face. Kakashi ran his hand over my back, soothing me. I slowly came to a stop, brushing back my tears.

Kakashi pulled away and looked down at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," I smiled at him.

"I will take you back to the hut," I closed my eyes, trusting Kakashi with my life. I couldn't help but feel a dropping in my belly. He was a great person and I could never let him into my life. I love him and Yuusha and Toru-sensei so much. I was probably just being moping from the near death experience.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the wooden ceiling of our hut. I sat up, looking around confused. How had I gotten back to the hut? Toru-sensei opened up the door he came in, a grin plastered on his face.

"You are finally up," He pulled me into a hug and took a deep breath.

"I guess so, unless I am dreaming." I joked, feeling a bit sore from the water and the fight.

"You scared me," Toru-sensei said, letting go and looking down at me lovingly. I huffed and crossed my arms. I want not going to cry just because he was getting all emotional with me.

"You're awake!" Yuusha ran in screaming loudly. I cringed and smiled at him as he pulled me into a bear hug. Behind him, Kakashi leaned against the wall, smiling. I flushed and looked away from him.

"Yuusha, you're strangling me." I choked. Yuusha let go, his face red. I smiled at him, shaking my head. Yuusha would never change; I hoped he wouldn't at least. "Okay, I need to get dress." Everyone turned to leave.

"Kakashi," I called out to him. Kakashi turned to look at me. "Thank you," I gave him a true genuine smile, a rare smile that I never could seem to have anymore. What I could see of his face turned red. I giggled as he stumbled around for words before giving up and closing the door. Kakashi was never good with words.

It didn't take me long to find that my dress was ruined. I was embarrassed. My whole dress was shredded to pieces. I took it off and pulled out another outfit of my bag. I had never worn it before since I only ever wore my dress. I pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts and a short green dress with long sleeves. I tied my ninja plate around my head and hopped out of the room, trying to pull on my shoes. I was greeted with laughter when I fell to the ground, one shoe on.

"That wasn't nice." I scolded them, smiling. Their laughter continued and I joined them. These were the days that I lived for.

**Part B**

I could feel Tenshi trying to get closer to me. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was shivering but alive. Every shiver sent a tingling sensation down my spine. I ran hard, knowing that I needed to get her warm before she go hypothermia. It was a possibility, but I would never let that happen to her. I made sure to let Tenshi out of my arms so she could deliver Hanaru to his caretakers. She did not last long though and a moment later she began to rock. I reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at me thankfully and I pulled her into my arms.

"She is just tired," I told the women as they worried over her. "I will take her back to our hut. I want you to go back to the village." I made sure to cradle Tenshi as I pulled her close to me protectively. I waited until the women left. I wanted to make sure they were alright before I gave into Tenshi.

I was startled by Tenshi's tears. She sobbed hard and I did not know what to do. I awkwardly patted her back in circular motions until she quieted. I did not want her to be crying. She was too beautiful to cry. I waited until she was all done before I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" Tenshi laughed, brushing back her tears.

"Yeah,"

"I will take you back to the hut," Tenshi closed her eyes as I scooped her close, wrapping her fragile figure in my arms. She cuddled close to my chest.

I started back towards the village. I decided to walk, savoring the feeling of holding Tenshi close to me. I sighed as I brushed back her hair. I couldn't ignore that fact that her clothes where ripped though. I turned red and looked away from her. She moaned and tucked in closer to me. I took another deep gulp of air to settle my whirling senses.

I walked out of the forest and within moments I was surrounded by worried villagers. They where worried about her and they started to bombard me with questions. I stuttered to answer, not being able to. Toru-sensei appeared next to me, saving me from them.

"Please back off we need to take care of my student." Toru said. His usual happy eyes flashed dangerously when some of the villagers started to complain. Yuusha stood next to me and dragged me through the crowd, who gave up and parted to let us through.

I walked back into our cabin and walked into Tenshi's room. I started to set her down, Yuusha watching me curiously. He was just as concerned as me and Toru-sensei where.

"You should've seen our sensei when we heard about what had happened. He really was freaking out." Tenshi wrapped her arms around me as I tried to stand up. I sat down and pried her arms off of me. She moaned into my shoulder. I took another deep breath to calm myself before putting her hands at her side and covering her up so that I could leave the room.

Yuusha smirked at me, his eyes scanning my body. I was annoyed by his antics as he started to hop from foot to foot.

"I recommend taking an extremely cold shower." Yuusha teased. I looked down to see the beginnings of an erection. How had I not noticed it?

"Go kill yourself." I snarled as I walked away. I walked away and went to my bed. I lay down and took a few deep breathes while keeping Tenshi out of my mind. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard Toru-sensei talking. I found him in Tenshi's room. Tenshi was sitting up and being strangled by Yuusha. I smiled at her as Yuusha pulled her into an extremely tight hug.

"You're awake!" Yuusha said excitedly.

"Yuusha, you're strangling me." Tenshi said. I shook my head smiling at her. Yuusha pulled back his face bright red. I smiled at him and raised my eyebrows. He looked down quickly and glared at me. I just smirked. I was just getting my revenge. "Well I'm going to get dressed." Tenshi stated. I turned to leave along with everyone else.

"Kakashi," I stopped when Tenshi called my name softly. I slowly turned around to look at her. "Thank you," She said. I watched as a smiled made its way onto her lips, a beautiful smile that only Tenshi could have. I could feel my face heating up. Tenshi giggled as I closed the door quickly behind me, after making a fool of myself and trying to find words.

I waited with the Toru-sensei and Yuusha. I was leaning up against the wall. The door opened up and Tenshi came out hopping trying to pull on her shoes. She fell on her butt. I laughed as she looked up with her arms behind her as she sat on her knees. Her ninja plate was falling off her head at a weird angle. She glared up at us all. We just continued to laugh.

"That isn't nice." Tenshi said while she stood up. I continued to laugh until she finally joined us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part A**

The thanking continued as I went through the village. They where all so thankful, but I was more thankful to them. They had given me a lot just by letting me know that they where happy. The incident with the bandits has been the day before and even now the village was almost finished. It was nearly all the way rebuilt and the women walked around, happy. Men walked around without crutches and children ran around laughing with joy. There was laughter and joy everywhere and it was all thanks to everyone coming together and saving them.

I continued my walk through the village occasionally stopping to chat with people. I was busy walking when the chief of the village stopped me.

"Um… Tenshi, yes I need you too…" He looked around. I started to walk past him. "I need you to take all the children for a walk." The chief said. I looked at him suddenly wondering if he was insane. He expected me to take care of all the children for awhile?

"I guess so…" I started to say. He whistled loudly and I was bombarded by children who where all laughing and pulling at me, ready to go for a long walk out of the village. "Wait," I started to say but it was too late. The village chief left, leaving me with the children. I sighed, enjoying the fact that they seemed to be happy though.

The children ran around excitedly playing tag and other games. I had to keep an eye on all of them, but finally gave up and just told them to stay close. They seemed happy to be out in the fields. I kept an out to make sure that all the children where fine. I was surprised that I wasn't even getting a headache. The kids were great, but I was missing the village already. I wanted to go and see my teammates.

The laughter died down and everything went silent. I jumped up, expecting to see bandits in the distance or some other people who would take away our joy. It was something else entirely though. I stood up, staring down the hill.

"Get over here," I called loudly enough for the kids to hear me. They all ran to my side, waiting for my next commanded. I counted their heads and watched as the shape got bigger and bigger. The blobs broke into a string of caravans with oxen leading them. I herded the kids back towards the village, away from the unknown travelers until we could check them out. I did not want to risk the kids.

Keeping the kids quiet, I took them back into town. I yelled for them to open up the gate.

"Some people are arriving." What if they where soldiers coming to protect the village? The thought mad me panic. It meant I would be leaving soon. I took a deep breath and turned back to go outside of the gate. I watched as the caravans got closer. Toru-sensei appeared next to me as we wait. The caravan's arrived, leading brightly colored people who looked tired and worn from their travels.

"Who goes there?" Toru demanded. The people stopped.

"We only wish for trades with these villagers." A man said stepping forward. His dark brown eyes took in the situation, analyzing it. His red bandana covered part of his coal black hair, which framed a handsome face. His gold hoop earrings flipped as he walked forward. He tilted his head to the side. "I am Gestan, leader of these gypsies's." Gestan took off his bandana and swirled it as he bowed to us. I let up a bit. I let out a giggle. Toru-sensei relaxed next to me too.

"If the villagers wish it they will come out here to trade. With the current situation we are unable to allow strangers into the village." Toru-sensei informed him as he started to walk away. Gestan motioned to the band of gypsy's around him and they began to move.

I watched the gypsy's interested. I had never met a gypsy's before and they seemed interesting. I watched as a few of the gypsy's came forward to speak with Gestan. I could hear them from where I sat on the wall.

"Gestan, we need a doctor… Since we lost ours," Gestan shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said as he put up his hands. "I tried…" I hopped nearly down from the wall and put my hands behind my back, inching forward to come in closer to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I could barely here my own voice. Gestan turned and surveyed me curiously. I smiled at him

"Yes?"

"Well I couldn't help but overhearing… you need a doctor?" I was nervous about these newcomers, but I was willing to help anyone and if they needed a doctor I could do something at least

"You know one?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not exactly one… but I can treat some things." Gestan's face lit up and a smile found its way onto his face. He was excited.

"It would mean a lot if you could look at my friends." I nodded and left to get my medical supplies, knowing that I would be at work for a while.

**Part B**

I finished up my breakfast and left the hug. A look around and a spread of chakra told me that Tenshi was gone. I put my hands behind my back and took a walk around the village. I found my way out of the village down the path. A squirrel ran by, twitching its tail before running off. I made my way up a hill. At the top I gazed across a lot. I would have to make sure that the villagers knew it was her. I could not longer see the village though. I must have been walking for a long time. I couldn't help but want to rest in the grass though. I lay down, my hands behind my head

With the sun beating down on me, I closed my eyes and started to dream.

_In my dream I stepped towards Tenshi. She was crying the tears stained her face. She turned her face up towards me._

_"How many more tears will I shed?" She sobbed, staring at me with a heart broken expression. I shielded my face as a sandy wind blew her away and the world began to fall into turmoil._

_"Not every heart is gentle." A voice snarled._

_"I'm so lonely," More voices chimed in. I spun around in the darkness, trying to locate the voices that echoed around me. I could only pick out a few lines "What to do," They chimed sadness._

_"The dark, I'm afraid of the dark; you leave me alone when it's dark." I watched as I sat crying on my mother's knee. I pulled back not wanting to watch her anymore._

_"All you have to do is pray for help to the millions of stars in the sky." She ran a soothing hand over my head. The scene changed as I watched the plants revolve around the sun._

_"Angels in the West, Angels in the East. North and West just do your best to watch this child on her quest." The voice was quiet. Tenshi appeared in front of me and she smiled. The darkness left and I was standing in a bright light. She turned to me and reached out, a beautiful smile gracing her lips, the same one that she had when she thanked me. I pulled her into my arms._

_"Whenever you feel sad, I want to hold you and let you sleep soundly." I whispered into her ear. She leaned into me and I realized that this was just a dream. Tenshi disappeared and I was surrounded by angels. I don't know how I knew, but I did._

_"Someday this heart will be free. Someday they will be allowed to love. One day he will be alone. Smile, crying what will you do? Tomorrow's never die even if we want them to." The angles circle me changing under their voices. It made me want to cry._

_"Warm heart for now, but not forever… it is so sweet. So many stars, they have talked so kindly to us. Leaving you behind…" Another angel dipped down to watch me. She wrapped her arms from behind me and my mother's voice filled my ear._

_"Round and round the planets go, circling the sun. Forever we shall seek love and peace. Look to the sky for hope, every heart shall shine one day, united." She whispered. I started to yell, trying to break free from her grasp as she tried to strangle me. "You are alone! No one will help you!_

_"I'm not alone! I've found someone special. I still have tomorrow! I won't leave!" I yelled loudly. A figure glided towards me. I caught her in my arms and pulled her close. She looked up at me with her large hazel eyes._

"Tenshi," The words passed through my lips as I woke up. I jerked away and took a look around. I had been asleep for a long time. I needed to head back. This time there was not squire or birds. Maybe I had just made it up the first time, or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. I got into the village and heard the whispers.

"Their here…"

"Gypsy's are here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part A**

I hoisted my medical supplies over my shoulder and made my way back out to the caravans. They had already set up camp. I stood at the edge of the gypsy's world, looking for Gestan.

"Lost," A voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and turned around to see Gestan. I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"A bit," I admitted. Gestan grabbed my hand and led me into the center of the camp, near the fire.

"We've got someone who may be able to help us. Anyone sick please get in a line." Gestan shouted out orders. He bowed to me and left. A line of people gathered. First up was a woman. She was pregnant and was panting. I gave her some pain herbs and checked the baby's position. Next was a child with a stomach ache. I balance the kid on my knee as I dug in my bag for some more herbs. I gave him the medicine and sent him on his way as I went onto the next patient.

It took me a few hours to get through the patients. I started to clean up when a woman with blonde hair tied up and in a beautiful gypsy dress approached me. She was twisting her skirt in her hands, looking anxious.

"Would you please look at Gestan? He got hurt yesterday on our way here." I nodded.

"That is what I am here for."

She led me to a large tent. It was dark when I walk in. I found Gestan sitting in a chair, pouring over a map. He looked up when I cleared my throat. He gave me a smile as he saw me.

"I've been informed that you are in need of medical attention." Gestan sighed, staring out of the door.

"I'm fine…" He tried to get out of it. I shook my head and walked closer to him.

"What happened?"

"It was just a small wound to my shoulder…"

"Take off your shirt." He smiled and tore off his shirt revealing a well toned chest. I didn't even stop to admire it though. I worked with ninja. He seemed a bit disappointed but I put my hand up to the deep wound on his shoulder. It needed stitches and was reopening.

"You could join us you know." I started to clean his wound.

"Really and what would I do as a gypsy?" I mused at the idea, cleaning his wound.

"Well, you could be my wife." I stopped, pressing hard on his wound. I could join him and I would be protected. I would not have to go home to my father and I would be safe. I flushed as Kakashi popped into my head though.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't marry you… there's someone else." I finished wrapping the wound and Gestan turned to me. He took my hands.

"Another?" He searched my eyes. I nodded and he leaned back. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he is a comrade of mine. He is handsome and nice, quick to smile." Gestan smiled at me as I gushed. I gasped, realizing what I had said. "Please don't tell!"

"Don't tell what?" Kakashi walked in, looking angry as he stared at Gestan who was without a shirt. "Am I interrupting something?" He snapped. It was just my luck that he would walk in.

"It's not what it looks like." Gestan tried to explain. Kakashi looked taken aback. He looked to me and I nodded in agreement. Gestan turned back to me.

"As repayment for your medical services I wish for you to visit Grandmother Jerome." I raised one eyebrow and then turned to look at Kakashi who was still eyeing Gestan suspiciously.

I gave in and went with Gestan to see Grandmother Jerome. I dunked underneath the opening of a tent and walked in. There was an old woman in the corner. She was blind. Gestan sat and motioned for me and Kakashi to join him.

"Jerome, please look at these two." Grandmother Jerome tilted her head to the side. She seemed to know who we where.

"You boy, give me your hand." Kakashi stretched out his palm. Grandmother Jerome traced it and put it down. She frowned. "You have a sad future. Now you girl," I was shocked that she knew I was a girl. I struggled with give in to her or not before I finally stretched out my hand to her. Everything faded into darkness. I couldn't move or speak. I was stuck and I could only watch a girl.

_It was a world of sadness. Kneeling down in the center was a girl. Her long brown hair fanned around her. Her hands were open wide as she brought people closer to her and her large white wings saved them. She started to cry with pain at every person she brought into her arms. Her wings began to rip apart slowly and painfully. She gave one finally cry, screaming as her wings ripped fully as one last person came to her. The bloodied feathers floated around as tears slid down her face before she started to fall, dying to the ground._

Grandmother's Jerome's wails filled me as I fell to the ground, shaken. Kakashi pulled me into his arms as I leaned into him, burying my face in his shirt. Jerome continued to cry.

"You poor child…" She wept. What had she seen? Did she see the same thing I had? I buried my face further into Kakashi's shirt, scared of what I had witnessed. "You poor, poor child…"She wept on.

**Part B**

I wasn't stalking Tenshi. I found myself following her into the gypsy camp though.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I clung to the shadows. Tenshi was looking lost but I found that a tall man walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She giggled and he grabbed her hand to lead her away. I jogged closer to Tenshi and this mysterious man. I made sure to hide in the shadow of a caravan so she wouldn't see me.

"We've got someone who may be able to help us. Anyone sick please get in a line." I watched as Tenshi worked with the people who gathered before her. She was patient with everyone and turned no one away.

Tenshi got up and stretched as one final woman approached her. They spoke in hushed tones before Tenshi was led away by the shy woman. I followed them, hanging in the shadows. I was lost when a group of children came to see who I was and tried to get into my pockets. I fished out a few treats and sent the children away so that I could get into the tent that Tenshi had disappeared into. I waited outside for a moment. What if I walked in and she was doing something? What would she say when she saw me? What if they where kissing?" I swallowed down my fear and walked in.

"Please don't tell!" I looked at Tenshi as I walked in.

"Don't tell what?" My heart skipped a beat as Tenshi flushed. I grew angry as I saw Tenshi's hand in the shirtless man's. I glared at them. How could she be dating an older man? How could she be here with him all by herself? "Am I interrupting something?" I snapped, my heart breaking in half and jealous eating away at me.

"It's not what it looks like." I was taken aback. It was not like I was dating her. I had expected them to come out and admit it. I looked to Tenshi for the truth and found it in her eyes. They where not dating. The man removed his hands from Tenshi's

"As repayment for your medical services I wish for you to visit Grandmother Jerome." Tenshi turned to look at me as if asking for my approval to go.

I walked with Tenshi to this Grandmother Jerome's tent. Tenshi ducked underneath the curtain that led into the tent. I followed suit and was almost suffocated by the candles that burnt all around. The tent was heavily perfumed. I looked around and spied the old woman. She didn't look exactly at us. She was blind. The man sat down and motioned for us to follow suit. I sat next to Tenshi.

"Jerome, please look at these two." The man said.

"You boy, give me your hand." I quickly handed her my hand and she grabbed it. I didn't even know she knew I was in the tent, let alone that I was a guy. Her cold fingers traced the lines on my hands, tickling them. I watched as her face fell. "Sadness is soon to come." She said sadly. "Now you girl," Jerome said.

Tenshi struggled for a moment but then gave her hand to Jerome. I watched as their hands met. Something stopped around. They were both frozen. I grabbed Tenshi's shoulder and tried to pull her back. The man was trying to pull at Jerome. I yelled and pulled harder. The man yelled and fell back, his hands had been burned. I dropped her as my hands began to burn. Tenshi's eyes were wide as if she was afraid and tears slid down Grandma Jerome's old wrinkled face. Something was happening and I needed to protect Tenshi.

Jerome started to cry and a wave let loose. Her cries filled the tent as she threw her hand back. Tenshi fell backwards and I pulled her into the safety of my arms. She leaned into my chest, panting. I put my face in her hair as I rubbed her back. She was terrified and had the chills.

"Gestan, this child, you poor child…" Jerome wept. What had she seen? I wondered as Tenshi buried her terrified face in my shirt. "You poor, poor child…" I gazed down at Tenshi. What did the future hold for her?


	10. Chapter 10

**Part A**

I thought back to the events of the previous night. Gestan had taken us back to his tent where he and Kakashi had talked for a long time. Kakashi now was sticking to me like glue. He was walking right next to me, eyeing the world as if it was a bomb ready to go off.

Grandmother Jerome had refused to tell us what she had seen saying that the spirits would punish her severely. I really didn't want to know though, but I had a feeling that I knew what she had seen. Kakashi had gotten mad. I could hear him slamming his fists into the walls, muffling his yells with his pillow.

I was careful not to do anything to dangerous, but that was the only thing I could do. This was the fifth day in the village. Day five, wow. My father was probably really made by now. I took Kakashi's hand in mine and started to run; tired of the way he was being overprotective. We went back to the gypsy camp. My heart dropped as I saw them packing camp. They waved and greeted me as if I was part of the family. I recognized a few people from the healing the night before.

"Where's Gestan?" I asked the pregnant woman from the day before.

"Over there by the woods." I headed off in his direction looking for Gestan. Kakashi's hand was warm in mine as I dragged him with me. I found Gestan sitting in a tree.

"Tenshi, Kakashi," He greeted us, jumping down. I laughed and wrapped him in a hug. Kakashi just shook his head. Gestan ruffled his hair, his eyes questioning.

"How are you?"

"Good, as you can see were leaving." I had noticed. I was hoping that it hadn't been true. Even after only a day I was already feeling close to the gypsy's.

"Leaving…" I repeated. Gestan smiled.

"We're gypsy's we can't stay still. It's not our nature." Gestan explained.

"He's right Tenshi." Kakashi was quiet. I looked up and nodded. I was happy for them. They would leave and see so much of the world. Gestan was living an envious life.

"Well, I'm glad I met all of you!" I threw myself at Gestan again. He put a hand on my head and chuckled.

"Goodbye little sister," Gestan smiled.

I ran ahead of Kakashi and Gestan. They were following behind. I made sure to say goodbye to everyone I saw. Kakashi was watching me happily. I turned and grinned at him.

The gypsy's were soon gone. I watched as they did. Kakashi stood with me at the gate as I waved at them. I would never forget them. I turned around followed Kakashi back to our hut. Toru-sensei was there. He was talking with someone.

"Hello you guys." He looked happy, but his poster was sad.

"Hey," Kakashi and I said in unison. I looked at him curiously. Yuusha walked out, forcing out a smile also.

"Guess what?" Toru-sensei put on an air of fake excitement.

"What?" I did not actually want to know. I had a sneaking suspicious of what he would say.

"Tomorrow, the new guards are arriving. We leave the day after." My heart seemed to stop. I stood still, trying to process it. Of course we were leaving. We didn't actually live here, it was just for awhile. I had been stupid. I really loved this town, but we had to leave.

"I…" I couldn't come up with an excuse though. I could not be happy. I walked out of the hut making sure to shut the door before taking to the gate.

I climbed to the top of the wall and started to walk the top. I felt like crying, but I would not. This village had brought me so much happiness. I looked up at the sky. I did not want to leave but I was only a small part of what this village would do. It would be nice to stay forever but then I would give up my dream. My dream was to become a great ninja and save many more people.

I brushed back my brown hair and gazed around at our accomplishments. Yuusha finally dropped down next to me. I smiled at him.

"You know that were nearly done with training." He pulled at his brown hair, looking at the village. I smiled. His green eyes where filled with intent.

"Yes, I know."

"It's been awhile since we actually talked." I had to agree. We never had too many one on one conversation. Everything had been getting worse at home and I had grown farther from my team before this mission.

"It has."

"Why don't you want to leave?" He knew it, everyone knew it.

"So you can tell?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've really grown attached to this village." He smiled, looking down as people got ready for bed for the night.

"Do not think of it as leaving the village. Think of it as leaving to save another village. While leaving this one to become stronger and better. We, as ninjas, made a difference here. We saved this town and it will grow." He knew exactly what he was talking about. He could be a knucklehead at times, but he was right.

"I think that's what I needed to hear, thanks." I leaned over and gave Yuusha a hug, lingering a second longer than I would have before the trip.

**Part B**

I made sure to search for any signs of danger in the world. We were going to visit Gestan, the man who had taken us to Grandmother Jerome. I had to make sure that Tenshi was safe. I was becoming paranoid and stuck closer to her. She had refused to tell either of us exactly what had happened.

I had gotten made and yelled, slamming my fists into the wall and screaming in my pillow. I knew it was childish, but I did not want anything to happen to Tenshi. I needed to protect her because I loved her and I would never let anything happen to her. After the vision incident I was scared that something bad was going to happen.

As it turned out Gestan had turned out to be a pretty nice guy. He was the leader of the gypsy's and told me that he had asked Tenshi to be his, but she had refused him right off the bat. I was happy, but I would never tell.

Tenshi was being careful now, mostly for me. I was amazing that we had already been at the village for five days. We where almost done with our mission.

Tenshi grabbed my hand and ran. I couldn't help but notice how small her hand was in mine. We got to the packing gypsy camp. I watched as Tenshi stopped to speak to a woman from the day before.

"Where is Gestan?"" Tenshi asked the woman smiled brightly.

"Over there by the woods." Tenshi found him fast. I gripped her hand a bit tighter as we passed Grandmother Jerome's tent. Gestan was happy to see us when we got closer to the tree he was sitting up in.

"Tenshi, Kakashi," He bounded down, full of energy. Tenshi laughed and hugged him. I shook his hand. Gestan ruffled Tenshi's hair like a big brother would.

"How are you?" Tenshi asked.

"Good, as you can see were leaving." Tenshi's face fell.

"Leaving…" She repeated quietly.

"We're gypsy's we can't stay still. It's not our nature." Gestan said.

"He's right Tenshi." Tenshi broke out into a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I met all of you!" She tossed herself at Gestan again. He laughed and patted her head.

Tenshi ran ahead of us, greeting people she had met. Gestan caught my attention with his angry gaze.

"I want you to swear to me that you will give your life to protect her." He was watching Tenshi as she hugged a woman.

"You are not the only one who worries about her."

"Yes, but you've better take care of her." Gestan said.

The gypsy's left and I waited with Tenshi as she waved to them. She did not shed a tear, but she did look down heartened. It was nearing the end of our trip together.

We went back to the hut and found a man speaking with Toru-sensei in hushed tones.

"Hello you guys." He said happily.

"Hey," I said, Tenshi said it at the same time. Yuusha walked out too. He smiled at us also.

"Guess what?" Toru said excitedly.

"What?" Tenshi asked equally excited.

"Tomorrow, the new guards are arriving. We leave the day after." I felt strangely disappointed. I looked at Tenshi. She seemed shocked, in fact a little sad. I watched her carefully to see the pain in her eyes.

"I…" Tenshi struggled for words. She turned and left the hut. I turned to chase her down. Toru-sensei grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked up at him, angry.

"You stay and Yuusha go talk to her." Toru-sensei ordered. I tore myself out of his grip.

"What's the deal?" Toru-sensei waited until Yuusha had left before answer.

"The deal is that, Tenshi won't want to talk to you right now. You've spent too much time following her." I snarled at him, put on edge. I had not told him what had happened at the gypsy camp.

"What?" He knew something was off.

"It's true…" I cut him off.

"But, that isn't… it shouldn't…" Toru-sensei gave me a kind smile.

"What happened in the camp?" I looked up at him, needing to tell someone so that I would not bare the burden by myself.

"There was a fortune teller she wouldn't tell us Tenshi's prediction. She just cried and muttered something about poor child." I shivered at the memory. Toru-sensei looked doubtful.

"I see," He looked deep in thought, but I felt better having told him. He looked at me again, a smile on his face. "You like her, don't you?"

"If you count thinking only of her," Toru-sensei looked amused. "I close my eyes and I see her… her smile, her face, her hair, eyes. I can see her in perfect detail." He chuckled at me.

"You have a crush on her." He was way too amused by my thoughts. I glared.

"Point," He shrugged his shoulders, amused.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I should tell her!" He seemed excited by the thought.

"No," I was horrified.

"Fine, tomorrow you are my slave!" He smiled.

"Aren't I already?"

"Good point, but now you're my official slave!" I really pitied him.

"Loser," Toru-sensei pouted.

"That isn't nice." He cried out.

"I pity you, really I do." I said in a sing-song voice. Toru-sensei just glared at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part A**

Toru-sensei had been right. The guards arrived the next morning. They went to sleep right when they got in, seeing we had the village under control. They needed time to prepare, but they looked like good men.

For some reason Kakashi was acting funny. Everything started when Toru-sensei told him to do something. I had noticed it around lunch when we had all been eating lunch together.

"Kakashi, I'm bored." Toru-sensei complained.

"Point," Kakashi said obviously annoyed.

"Dance for me!" Toru-sensei ordered. Yuusha and I both watched, amused.

"No,"

"Fine… oh Tenshi…" I looked up expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Fine," Kakashi snapped.

"Never mind," Our sensei was having too much fun. Kakashi began to dance. I fell into giggles. He did not know how to dance very well. His face was red. "Now be a good boy and jump up and down!" Sensei ordered. Kakashi looked ready to kill as he obeyed. I fell into giggles.

Poor Kakashi was stuck doing ridiculous, although amusing chores for Toru-sensei. I would see him every one in awhile running through the village.

I was taking my time to check the village one last time. I came across a group of girls giggling happily.

"I am getting married in three months," The girls all gushed over the ring.

"Well, I'm getting married in six months." They giggled with each other. I found myself embarrassed. Even if I was not a ninja, I would never get married as was custom around this age. I would probably not even be alive. The girls noticed me and waved.

"Tenshi," One called happily. I knew them a bit from some time in the village.

"Hello, let me see… is it Jennifer, Sakura, Holly, Tiffany, and Anna?" I asked. The all were ecstatic that I remembered them.

"You got all our names!" Jennifer squealed. Her red hair fell around her shoulders. I smiled.

"Good, I was hoping too."

"Are you busy today?" Holly said. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"Today… not really." I said.

"Yeah," Sakura cheered, twisting her black hair between her fingers. I was attacked by the girls as they forced me into a nearby house.

I was forced into a chair. I looked around confused at the group of girls.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a makeover!" They said happily. I looked at them amazed.

"We are giving you a makeover," Tiffany said. She was swaying on her feet, her shot green hair swaying with her. Sakura appeared behind me and I was pulled off the chair. My clothes where lost in a scuffle and it tried to cover myself. Moments later a white kimono with pink flowers over the left breast and along the bottom half was pulled on. They tied me in and forced me to sit down. I closed my eyes, horrified by what the girls would do to me.

**Part B**

Toru-sensei was driving me insane. I did not get a bit of rest as he told me to go get him milk and the chores got more ridiculous from there. They ranged from getting milk to dancing at the lunch table. It had been so embarrassing.

I had finally gotten sensei his milk and then he gave me an evil smirk and held out the milk to me.

"Drink it and make it come out your nose." He ordered me. I glared at him astonished that my sensei was being so cruel.

"No way!" I said. He grinned.

"Tenshi," He yelled out. I grabbed the drink, forcing myself to try and spray the milk everywhere. Toru-sensei broke down in laughter.

"Why did I get stuck with such a weird teacher?" I asked while looking up at the sky.

"Now clean it up!" He ordered, leaving the room. I was glad that Tenshi did not see what had happened. I was hoping that she would not notice.

I walked around doing more chores while Tenshi disappeared into the village. I tried to look for her but I could not find her. Maybe she had been freaked out by the dancing at the lunch table stuff. I sighed with a large bag of oats in each hand. For some reason Toru-sensei wanted them now. He was so strange. I knew he was doing this just to torture me.

I did not question Toru. I was just brining the oats to him when he appeared in front of me. He looked at the oats, confused for a moment.

"Oh yeah, take them to the hut and then go change. It's party time! You're off the hook, and I won't tell her." He grinned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I dragged myself back to the hut. What party? I had not heard of one.

I put down the bags and went to change. I pulled on a pair of black pants and a white button shirt over my tight black masked shirt. I make sure the mask was secure as was my ninja headband before heading out into the darkening night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part A**

I actually looked cute. The kimono hung off, revealing my thing shoulders. My hands barely peeked out of the end of the sleeves. My hair was mostly down, but just the front was pulled up out of my face. Bangs fell and framed my face.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Tiffany squealed with the other girls. I was staring at the mirror, my heart thumping. I had never looked so pretty before.

I learned about the party from the girls. They had been given the kimono as a gift from the entire village. I was so happy, but nervous as I headed towards the party.

"Tenshi?" I spun around. Kakashi was standing behind me. He looked handsome. I blushed as I brought my hand to my lips, checking my lip gloss. He was staring at me. Maybe I didn't look good.

"Hey," Kakashi came forward, offering me his arm. I took it, feeling my face heating up.

"You look great," Kakashi was staring at me. My face heated up. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you. You look good too." I looked up at Kakashi. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. I had never realized it, but I only came up to Kakashi's chin. I was the perfect height to rest my head on his shoulder.

We walked in silence. The party was full of music, thankfully. I gazed around at everyone. Yuusha had been dragged into a dance with Sakura. Toru was dancing wit a woman too. I giggled and pointed them out to Kakashi and he joined me in my laughter.

"Do you want to dance?" A slow song came on. I bit my lip, nodding.

"Sure," He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I leaned again him. I felt calm and peaceful. Kakashi was warm beneath my body. His heart was beating steadily under my head. I couldn't help but smile when Sakura and Tiffany gave me a thumb up. I wanted the dance to last forever. I looked up and Kakashi, smiling. Everyone was watching us.

"We have an announcement." The village chief got up and the music stopped. I leaned back in Kakashi's arms so that I could get a better look. "If everyone would turn their attention to the covered item in the center of the square." I turned to look at the object that I had not noticed before. "We just want to say thank you to Toru, Yuusha, Kakashi and Tenshi. We never would have made it without you."

The cloth came off, revealing a beautiful statue. In the back was Toru-sensei. His arms were cross as she stared off in the distance; next to him was Yuusha who was staring to the side, his head tilted just slightly. In front of them was Kakashi, his head turned to look down towards the ground, his hands resting on his knees as he knelt. In front of him was me. I was sitting with my left hand gripping my right shoulder, my head lying on my hand. My eyes looked straight ahead and my hair covered part of my face.

**Part B**

It was dark out already. Nobody was out. I was beginning to thin that Toru-sensei had lied to me. I saw the back of a girl with brown hair. She looked like Tenshi.

"Tenshi?" I just had to be sure. She turned around. Everything went in slow motion. Her hair was partly pulled up. Her kimono was white with pink flowers over it, a small wing made it shimmer. Her fingers could be made out from under the ends of the long sleeves. Her shoulders were exposed. She looked gorgeous. Time righted itself as she watched me. My head was spinning. Her blush brought a smile to my face. Her hand came up to touch her shimmering lips.

"Hey," She looked nervous. I did not know what to do so I walked forward and offered her my arm. She smiled and took it.

"You look great," Tenshi's face went redder. I smiled to myself. She looked away from me obviously embarrassed.

"Thank you. You look good too." I could feel the heat in my own cheeks now. I had not expected to hear her compliment me. I couldn't drag my gaze from Tenshi.

The only sound was the night birds crying out to find lovers. It took a while but the music from the party finally surrounded us and took away the awkwardness. Tenshi pointed out Yuusha and Toru-sensei who where dancing with some girls. We laughed together. Tenshi's giggle was so cute.

"Do you want to dance?" I finally summed up the courage to ask. It was a slow song. Tenshi nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling in the lights.

"Sure," I took her hand in mine and led her to the dance area. I took Tenshi in my arms and held her close. She put her arms around my neck, leaning her head against my shoulder. She felt so good against me, so right. I could feel her body heat soaking into me. I pushed buried my face in her hair. She smelt like flowers. Tenshi turned her face up to me and I smiled down at her. She lay her head back down.

"We have an announcement." The village chief stood up to get our attention, stopping the music. Tenshi moved in my arms to get a better look. "If everyone would turn their attention to the covered item in the center of the square," Tenshi and I turned to look at the covered item which I now just noticed. "We just want to say thank you to Toru, Yuusha, Kakashi and Tenshi. You all made a difference here."

The cloth was removed and a beautiful sculptor was revealed. What caught my eye though wasn't the part of the statue with Toru-sensei, Yuusha or me. It was Tenshi. She was sitting on her knees, her ankles beneath her. One hand gripped the opposite shoulder. She was looking straight ahead with her hair falling in her face as if she was doing something hard. She looked forward as it waiting for the future to come and sweep her off her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part A**

It was depressing going back to Konoha. It was dark, so we where allowed to go straight home. Toru-sensei said he would take care of our mission report. I left my team and went with a heavy heart home. I took my ninja headband off and walked into the empty house. My father was not home. He seemed to be out. It just gave me longer to avoid anything. I put my stuff away as if I was on a death sentence. Hunger gnawed at my stomach as the door opened. I turned as Zanru took off his belt, his face red with anger.

A cry pierced the night air as the whips sound from inside the house. A loud cry filled the night, my cry, begging for forgiveness. I knew that the neighbors heard my pleas. They heard but they turned out their lights, not wanting to be involved. They chose to ignore what was happening right next store to them.

My soul wept as my father raised his belt again and again. I closed my eyes as the belt fell repeatedly on my bare back. I struggled to get away but my hands where tied up over my head. My shirt was ripped in the back from the repeated whipping. Tears ran down my face. This was my fate and yet I would still not wish it on anyone else. I knew that maybe this time when the morning came it would be too late. I might never wake up this time when I gave into the darkness.

The belt tore repeatedly into my skin. I finally couldn't take it anymore. My back felt numb as I let my body fall limp. The whipping continued as I closed my eyes and tried to go somewhere else.

_I found myself spreading my large beautiful white wings and flew, flew to a place where I was loved. The angels surrounded me keeping me safe, but a single angel flew down towards me. His hand reached out to grab mine. He landed down beside me and wrapped his arms and wings around me protect me._

_"Angel… concrete angel." His whisper filled my ear. I fell into the silkiness of his wings which made me safe. His warm arms held me close with the promise of protection._

My eyes cracked open to find I was alone. My father was gone; the front door left open. I let out a cry as I moved my body. It hurt so badly. There was blood in my eyes as I struggled to get out of the ropes around my hands, but I was too weak to. I struggled to my feet. I walked outside, the cold air stinging the wounds. They started to reopen, bleeding again as I left.

I found myself in front of Kakashi's house. Every painful step sent me closer to blissful darkness. I brought my tied hands up and pounded on the door. I collapsed again sit, gasping with pain. The door opened and I fell into Kakashi's arms.

"Tenshi," He brought me inside. He picked me up and took me over to a bed to lay me down. He left for a moment and got back with a wet clothe which he soaked my face with. It felt good. "What happened?" His hands were gentle.

"Bandits… I was overpowered and they beat me," I lied. My back stung and I was crying. Kakashi brought turned on a lamp and walked away. He examined my wounds and used his kunai to cut the ropes. I cried as he peeled the rope from the cut skin. The air stung and the rope had been embedded. Kakashi carefully worked on them as I bit back more tears.

"Okay, This way." He took me into the bathroom, lifting me up gently so that he wouldn't hurt me. I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I cried as it him my body. I was sore. He rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down.

He peeled my shirt off and took a wet cloth to my back. I cried out as the water stung the cuts. He hushed me.

"Everything will be okay." I bit back my cries as he finished. My pants came off next and Kakashi could see every wound on my body.

"Some of these are deep." I closed my eyes to fight against the pain. I would not cry. I could not talk though either. Kakashi ran the washcloth over the cuts. The water ran off of me red. He touched particularly deep cut down my back and I let out a soft scream. He dropped the washcloth and held me close, rocking me back and forth. I almost felt tears on my back as he rocked me.

He got out and set me on the counter, careful to wrap the more severe wounds. I cried silently while my vision swam in and out.

"Here," Kakashi carried me back into his room. He pulled out a shirt for me to wear. I turned away from him and pulled off my wet clothes and changed into his shirt. It hurt to move.

"I need to wrap the ones on your back." I nodded and waited for him. His hands worked slowly around me. The slowly got higher, from my lower belly to nearly my breast. I jumped as he got higher. "You have to trust me." Kakashi ordered. I nodded and lifted the shirt I was using to cover my breasts higher.

Kakashi helped me pull the white shirt over my head when he finished. I was cold and the shirt only fell to my thighs. Kakashi carefully laid me back on his bed. I did, but was still shivering.

"I'm so cold." Maybe this was the end. My eyes where closing, but when I saw darkness I started to cry. "No! Don't leave me. Please. I don't want to be hurt again." I was petrified of being alone. Kakashi moved in next to me.

"Shush," He whispered into my ear. I forced myself closer to him, clinging to him like a child as the darkness settled around m. I was dizzy and sleep or death, whichever it was came easily.

**Part B**

I stretched as Tenshi walked off. I pulled out the picture when I got to my own house. The one that I had gotten secretly from the village. We had gotten back to Konoha and I was exhausted. It was dark already. I lit a lamp and found a frame for the picture.

The picture was of me and Tenshi at the party. She was leaning against me and I was burying my face in her hair, blissful expressions on our faces.

It was a good picture. I set it up and then lay down in my bed, ready to sleep. It only took me a moment before I fell asleep.

I heard the pounding on my door. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I was too tired to do anything with any of my friends right now. I did not want anyone around to wake me up. I opened the door and a body fell in. I leapt up and grabbed Tenshi.

"Tenshi," I brought her inside, picking her up and moving her to my bed. I left for a moment to get a wet cloth and soaked her bloodied face with it. "What happened?" I was terrified, she looked horrible.

"Bandits… I was overpowered and they beat me," I didn't bother to tell her she was lying. She needed attention. I turned on the lamp and cut away the rope binding her wrists. She cried as I worked on them. They where embedded deeply into her skin. I would never get all the blood off of her and I needed to clean her wounds.

"Okay, This way." I lifted her up and her arms went around my neck. She cried out in pain and I panicked. I needed help but she did not want to let me go. I turned on the shower and sat down on the floor with her, letting the water hit us. I began to rock back and forth. She was terrified.

I took off Tenshi's shirt and took a wet cloth to the deep wounds on her back. I bit back my anger. She had been beaten well.

"Everything will be okay." Tenshi's face contorted with pain as I pulled her pants off. I could see every wound on her body. She was in horrible condition. "Some of these are deep." Tenshi closed her eyes and ignored the pain. I did not expect an answer while I washed her wounds. The water was running red down the drain now.

I hat a particularly deep wound and Tenshi stiffened, letting out a soft scream. I couldn't take it. I dropped the washcloth and began rocking Tenshi back and forth, covering her from the world. She did not deserve this.

Getting out was easier. I was soaked, but so was Tenshi. I began to cover her wounds, watching the silent tears stain Tenshi's cheeks.

"Here," I set her down in my room and got a shirt for her. She would need it. She turned away form me and took off her bra. The wounds on her back where bleeding again. I would need to bandage them.

"I need to wrap the ones on your back." Tenshi nodded and raised her arms for me a bit, using my shirt to cover her breasts. I worked my way up until she jumped as my knuckle brushed the bottom of her breast. I gulped. "You need to trust me." Tenshi raised her hands higher. I took a deep breath and continued.

Tenshi shivered even after I put the shirt on over her head. It was not big enough on her. She was so cold. I moved her to lie in my bed, but it didn't do much. Her eyes where shut tightly.

"I'm so cold." She was pale. I pulled on some dry pants and turned out the lights. "No! Don't leave me. Please. I don't want to be hurt again." Her cries where overwhelming me. Someone had hurt her and broken her.

"Shush," I whispered into her ear. Tenshi forced herself as close to me as she could. The front of her body was pressed tightly against mine and her head was buried in my chest. I fell asleep with her against my body.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part A**

I felt weak while I struggled to wake up. A light was hitting my eyes. I blinked, trying to pry them open. I could hear whispering around me and a wet cloth was pressed to my head. My eyes were heavy. Was I dead? Had I made it through then night? The voices where becoming clearer.

"At first I thought that maybe you two had done something together." Someone said.

"No never." The second person said.

"I believe you now. Bandits did it, you say?" The first man asked. I opened my eyes to see Toru-sensei. He was the one washing my face. I turned my head to look at Kakashi, standing next to him. "You are awake." Sensei seemed relieved.

"Yes," My throat cracked and was dry. Toru-sensei carefully helped me sit up for some cold water. I drank it greedily and he pulled it back before I got my fill.

"It was good that I decided to stop by." He smiled at me though he looked older somehow. He was worried.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi's voice was laced with anger.

"Better, how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," I shook my head, knowing I needed to try and get up. Toru-sensei kept me down. I lay back since he was strong than me.

"Tomorrow you guys will graduate from training. I expect you to be there." He did not ask me what happened. I nodded though with Kakashi.

"We'll be there." I answered for both of us. Sensei slipped out of the window. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked. I nodded and sat up, my body was still sore. He left the room and I stood up. I was not in any pain, but I knew how deceiving that could be. I made sure not to stretch so that I wouldn't reopen my wounds.

The food smelt delicious. Kakashi set it before me, a simple cup of noodles. I needed food though. I had to make sure I did not eat to fast. I knew my limits and I had to watch them. Kakashi was watching me and I knew that he would be searching for the truth.

After the meal Kakashi rechecked my wounds. He pulled the covering off. I heard his swift intake of breath.

"Is it that bad?" I panicked, thinking that I would be a monster.

"No, it is gone… healed…"

**Part B**

I had been watching Tenshi for three days. It was as if she had fallen into a coma. I was watching her when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over in only my pajama pants and opened it up. My prayers where answered that someone would come.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi… who's that?" Toru-sensei peered over at my shoulder. His blue eyes went form happy to curious.

"Um…" He walked past me and I shut the door. He would know what to do.

"Tenshi?" Toru-sensei looked from me to Tenshi. "What is she doing here?" He looked angry.

After I had explained what had happened to Toru-sensei and got the cloth he asked for I stood watching him. He looked distraught as he ran the cloth over her face.

"At first I thought that maybe you two had done something together." He sounded so sad. I never had realized how old he was getting until then.

"No never." That would not have seemed right. I did not know if she had any feelings for me.

"I believe you now. Bandits did it you say?" He smiled as Tenshi began to wake up. "You're awake." Toru-sensei pulled away.

"Yes," Her voice was rough. Sensei helped to get her a drink of water that I had brought in earlier.

"It was good that I decided to stop by." Toru smiled, even though his face was laced with worry.

"How are you feeling?" I was worried for her. I honestly did not know if she would make it through the night, but she would not let me leave the house to get help.

"Better, how long have I been asleep?" She still looked groggy.

"Three days," She moved to get up but Toru-sensei put his hand out and forced her back down.

"Tomorrow you guys will graduate from training. I expect you to be there." He seemed to not be pressing Tenshi for any answers about the bandit attack.

"We'll be there." Tenshi said. I nodded in agreement before Toru-sensei left through the window.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Tenshi nodded. I left the room to get some food. I grabbed some noodles and put them in two separate cups.

I brought in the food and handed a cup to Tenshi. The meal was quiet and uneventful. Afterwards I decided to check Tenshi's wounds. I pulled off the bandages and stared at her perfect back. No cuts or scars, nothing. I took a swift intake of breath, knowing something strange had happened.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, it is gone… healed…" I felt a little frightened by the phenomenon. Tenshi looked at me with an awe look on her fragile face.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
**

**Okay, Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I really would like to have some input on my story though. Is it good? Bad? Please review so that I can know what I need to change! Thanks!!!**

**Wowzer600**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part A**

I took my place with Yuusha and Kakashi. The ceremony was about to star. I stretch contently, knowing I was about to become a true ninja. I had gone home the night before, but my father had never come home. Today would be the happiest day of my life though. Becoming a ninja meant helping more people and maybe I could even save those who where being hurt by loved ones like me.

Kakashi and Yuusha were deep in their own thoughts. It did not but me though. I did not feel like talking at the moment. It was not that I was mad, none of us where. Nobody wanted to destroy the silence though.

I tugged at my new green vest. We all had been given our new clothes. They were not for wearing all the time, but they had to be today. The day that we graduated, we were not just young trainee's we where adults. Toru-sensei walked into the room and looked us over carefully, his own matching uniform on. He looked proud as he looked over us carefully.

I took a deep breath. I did not know if I was really ready to graduate. It did not matter. This was a day that I would remember forever. I would always think of this day, always. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Kakashi had his ninja plate lover over his eye. I had spent three days with him and yet still had not clue what was under the headband. I would not bother him though.

"Are you all ready?" Toru-sensei for once was serious. My heart began to pound. Toru-sensei opened the door. "Come on then"

We walked out into the hall, down the stairs and then onto a stage. The crowd was talking and laughing as we came out. They watched as we came out and went silent. I took my place between Kakashi and Yuusha, plastering a smile on my face although I was terrified and trembling. The Hokage stood up and raised his hands up. The crowd became silent.

"People of this village," The Hokage began his speech. "These are the young Trainee's from Toru's group which have now finished their trainings. Today we honor them as real ninja." There was cheering and I my chest tightened. What was I doing up on stage? I did not know. My mind was blank.

"Kneel please." The Hokage moved to us. I knelt with the rest of my group, my head down respectfully. The Hokage touched his staff to each of our shoulders and rested it for a second. "In the name of the Hidden Leaf Village, I name Kakashi, Tenshi, and Yuusha as full-fledged ninjas of this village." We stood together, no longer trainees but as ninja. I had expected to feel different, but I did not. I took a steady breath as the Hokage turned to the village. "I present to you the new ninja and protectors of our village Kakashi, Yuusha and Tenshi." Roars filled the air as the crowd cheered.

I started to laugh, I could not stop myself but I started to laugh. I turned to Yuusha and Kakashi, throwing myself on them. They joined in my laughter. Toru came forward and with his hand on my head and his arm slung around Yuusha's shoulder I knew that things would change.

**Part B**

Finally the day had come. I was going to be a full-fledged ninja. I was almost moping. Becoming a ninja would also mean I wouldn't be able to see Tenshi as much. It had been my dream for a long time to become a ninja though. Yuusha looked as if he was about to throw up and Tenshi looked like she had no emotions, she looked like a stone. I looked up at the yellowish ceiling, tugging my ninja headband on over my eye more securely. Going on in front of tons of people was making me nervous.

Every one was silent. I didn't want to break the silence. It was almost taboo. I tugged my blue pants to make sure that they fit right. They smelt brand new and I was proud to wear them.

Tenshi tugged her green vest, lost in thought. Today she wore her hair completely down. It looked good on her. Ever in ninja clothes she managed to look good. How had we finally managed to graduate? Toru-sensei came into the room. He walked over to Yuusha and straightened his vest. He looked like a parent sending his children off to school for the first time. I guess he had become a father to me, to all of us.

I was not scared about becoming a ninja. Risking my life was not something that struck me as scary. I was happy, but sad at the same time. It was strange; Toru-sensei was more sober than he usually was. He was silent.

I pulled down my ninja plate as Tenshi stared at me. Even though she had spent three days with me I had managed to hide my secret from her. I still could not figure out how her wounds had healed so fast. She did not even carry a bruise on her. It was mysterious, but at the same time I had a feeling that it was a good thing. Maybe it meant that everything would be alright.

"Are you all ready?" Toru-sensei's voice was hush. I was surprised by how weak he sounded. Was he sad that we where leaving him? He opened up the door. "Come then,"

We walked out into the hall, down the stairs and then onto a stage. I followed behind Tenshi, taking my place next to her before the Hokage stood before us. He raised his hands, bringing the crowd to silence.

"People of this village; these are the trainee's from Toru's group which has finished its trainings. Today they become real ninjas." People cheered around us. Tenshi trembled next to me but I did nothing to comfort her. She would be alright, we all would be.

"Kneel please." We all knelt, and I touched my head to my knee, resting for a moment. I felt the staff touch my shoulder and then lift to touch the other. "In the name of the Hidden Leaf Village, I name Kakashi, Tenshi, and Yuusha as full-fledged ninjas of this village." I felt like I was floating as I stood up. I turned and looked above the crowd's head. I could not help but feel a little embarrassed. All those people standing and cheering for us. Tenshi took a deep breath, calming herself down. The trembling stopped and the Hokage turned to speak to the village again. "I present to you the new ninjas of this village, Kakashi, Tenshi and Yuusha!" They cheered and I saw my friends and people I had come to know better since a child. I was not alone. We where ninja of Konoha and I would protect this village and everyone in it until the day I died.

Tenshi started to laugh. She laughed long and hard. Yuusha and I joined her, relief sweeping through us. When she threw herself at us then I knew everything was real. We stood, hugging each other and laughing. Toru-sensei threw himself at us, excited and gushing. We stood there laughing and smiling. This was what I wanted forever. These were the people I would always protect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part A**

I sat by the lakeside, listening to the distance sound of the party going on in town. I had left to be alone for a moment. So much had been happening around me. I jumped when a twig snapped. It was only Kakashi. He was watching me, hands shoved deep in his pocket.

"Hey, Kakashi." I patted the ground next to me, inviting him to sit.

"Hi," He sat down next to me. It was getting dark again. Storm clouds where gathering over the village. I couldn't help but smile.

"The perfect way to end a perfect day," I murmured under my breath.

"Rain is the perfect way to end today?" Kakashi was confused. "Oh, now I remember. You love the rain?" I nodded, staring at the clouds that rolled by like the lake did on the shore near my feet.

"Kakashi," My voice caught in my throat as I turned towards him and reached for his face. He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the top of it.

"Tenshi," I smiled and looked down unhappily. I had grown so close to him and for some reason it felt good. I never thought that being close to people would bring anything but sadness, but Toru-sensei… Yuusha… Kakashi, they all proved me wrong. Kakashi had earned my trust and I knew he would never hurt me.

"You wanted to know about the bruises," Kakashi froze next to me. "I'll tell you, if you'll let me see your face… all of it," I looked up as Kakashi looked away from me. I was asking a lot of him, but I as going to tell him something that had ruled my life for a long time.

"Okay, no lies though." I nodded; taking a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever it was that he was hiding.

"I'm only telling you this because… well…" I took another deep breath. "My father, he is the one who did it to me." I avoided looking at Kakashi, my heart was falling. I had finally said it out loud. It made me realize how stupid I sounded, letting my father hurt me. I felt like a fool when Kakashi didn't say anything.

"The bruises?" I nodded, "The cuts?" I nodded again, "The bandit incident a few days ago?" I nodded once more.

"All of it, he did it all." Kakashi pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder. "Please don't tell." I begged. Kakashi nodded and pulled back. It took a moment before he took my hand in his own and led it up to his mask. He helped me to pull down his mask. Below it, he was handsome. The edge of a scar showed on his left cheek bone.

"Now, please don't hate me." Kakashi whispered. I lifted my hand and slowly pushed up his ninja plate. His eyes where closed tightly, as if he was praying. There, the rest of the scar.

"Open your eyes." I ordered. Kakashi did. I was instantly drawn to the unusual eye Kakashi possessed. It was red and black and drew me in. I smiled, rubbing my thumb around it. It was not scary or ugly. It was Kakashi and somehow it fit perfectly.

"You don't hate me?"

"No… somehow, it fits you perfectly." Kakashi reached up to push his ninja headband back down. I stopped him. "Please, don't," He paused.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know you. All of you." It was stupid, saying that. Kakashi smiled though and I smiled back sheepishly.

Kakashi and I got up and headed back to the village. The party was still going on. Toru-sensei stopped us, looking at our joined hands, and a knowing smile crossed his face.

"How are you guys? Enjoying being ninjas?" He teased us happily. I flushed, but couldn't help the smile that was on my face. This was the perfect day.

"Yes, very much," Kakashi smiled at me. Although I knew about his Sharingan eye he did not want to go around parading it. Yuusha walked up, seeing us too. He looked as if he had a few drinks, but that didn't stop him from see our hands and smiling.

"Wow, isn't it great being a ninja?" He shouted loud. I laughed while he tried to plant a kiss on Kakashi's cheek. Yuusha was a bit drunk. I froze in my laughter, feeling a familiar gaze. There was a movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to peer into the shadows of the buildings, trying to make out the figure. My body was tense and I had a bad feeling. He could not be here because it was my perfect day.

Toru-sensei noticed how silent I went. Groups of people where laughing but they seemed to disappear as the shadow in the alley moved.

"What is it?" Toru-sensei squinted, trying to see who it was.

"I…" The man came forth from the shadow. It was my father, Zanru. He was weaving back and forth on his feet, drunk again. His bloodshot eyes met with mine, but I couldn't move. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and my breath caught in my throat. Kakashi looked at the man. I looked back at him, frightened. I was frozen. Zanru knew I was a ninja now and he looked ready to kill. Everyone was staring at my father now.

"Is that him?" Kakashi tensed next to me. He was angry but he did not move from my side.

"Father," I moaned quietly. Zanru charged at me and I took off out of the village.

**Part B**

I could see Tenshi sitting beside the lake. I stepped on a twig, causing her to jump. She looked back at me.

"Hey, Kakashi," Tenshi patted the ground beside her and I sat down.

"Hi," It was already getting dark with the unexpected rain clouds that where gathering over the village.

"A perfect way to end a perfect day," Tenshi said in a barely audible voice.

"Rain is the perfect way to end today?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now I remember, you love the rain." I had seen her dancing in the rain. It was a time when she could relax and let everything go. She was truly happy in the rain it was like a haven to her I was sure.

"Kakashi," Tenshi reached towards my face. I grabbed her small hand and held it, rubbing my thumb over the top of it.

"Tenshi," She smiled and then looked down unhappily. What was wrong? She was acting strange.

"You wanted to know about the bruises…" I stopped moving. "I'll tell you, if you'll let me see your face… all of it," Tenshi looked up, but I couldn't meet her eyes though. I looked away. I grew sadden knowing that within the next few minutes I could loose Tenshi forever.

"Okay, no lies though." I wanted to know everything about her and I had to give up something to know that.

"I'm only telling you this because… well… My father, he is the one who did it to me." She avoided looking at me. I looked at in her in amazement. Her own father had been beating her. All this time, and she never said anything.

"The bruises," Tenshi nodded, "The cuts?" she nodded again, "The bandit incident a few days ago?" Tenshi nodded once more.

"All of it, he did it all." Tenshi looked ready to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I was glad that she had told me. It was a hard thing to say. "Please don't tell." Her voice was muffled. I pulled back, knowing what I had to do now. My heart was beating fast. I led her hand up to my face and let her pull down the mask. She did not look shocked yet. She had not seen the worse. She gazed at the bottom half of my face and left the mask piled around my neck.

"Now, please don't hate me." I closed my eyes tightly as the ninja headband came up around my forehead.

"Open your eyes." Tenshi commanded I slowly did, waiting for the screams and the hate. Maybe she would try to kill me like my mother had. Instead, she gazed into my Sharingan eye and rubbed her thumb around it. I was taken aback by her reaction.

"You don't hate me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, somehow it fit's you perfectly." I watched her in amazement. I reached up to cover my eye again, but Tenshi stopped me. Her small hand lingered on mine. "Please, don't," I stopped, letting her.

"Why?" I was confused, this was the first time I had a reaction like this. Very few people had seen it but most had me cover it when they saw it.

"Because… I want to know you, all of you." She flushed beneath my look. A smile crept onto my face while she smiled sheepishly back at me.

We went back to the village, my Sharingan now hidden away from the world once more. Tenshi and I walked hand in hand towards the party celebrating our graduation. Toru-sensei found us, a proud smile on his face when he saw our connected hands.

"How are you guys? Enjoying being ninjas?" I didn't miss the teasing not in his voice.

"Yes, very much," I looked at Tenshi. She was the only one who knew about my Sharingan now. Yuusha staggered up, unexpectedly drunk. He winked at me when he saw me holding her hand though.

"Wow, isn't it great being a ninja?" He tried to kiss my cheek while I held him off. Tenshi laughed at him while this happened. I started to talk with Toru-sensei and Yuusha, knowing that I could not tell them Tenshi's secret. Toru-sensei went silent as he stared at something in the shadows. Tenshi was watching the shape too.

"What is it?" Toru-sensei looked worried. Did he have a suspicion about what was going on?

"I…" Tenshi stopped talking and then she seemed to freeze, looking like a rabbit cornered by a rabid dog. I looked at the man that had come forth. He was drunk off his feet and was swaying back and forth, a snarl on his face. Yuusha turned to look at him too.

"Is that him?" I wanted to tear the man apart. He had almost killed Tenshi and now he came on this day.

"Father," Tenshi squeaked. Her father let out a roar and started to run towards her, the ninja training evident in his stance. Tenshi turned without another word and ran out of the village. Her father close at her heel, I was right behind.

**_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _ ****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_ _ _****_  
**

**Okay, the story is almost over. A few more chapters are all that is left. Please Review! I'm starting to think that the story sucks, lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading. I'll be trying to get the next chapters up as soon as my school tests are over (I have a ton :P ). Okay, so cross your fingers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Part A**

I could hear the two people move behind me. One was moving at the same speed, but the other was running through the bushes haphazardly. A flash of lighting rode the clouds which swirled angrily in the sky.

I was terrified and I ran until I reached a large cliff overlooking the lake. My father's bull-like bellows filled the stormy air, and then spread like poison to surround me. I was terrified of everything. More voice where coming after us, shouting out words that made no sense.

There was a loud crack and I turned to see Kakashi. He had run into my father and was lying on the ground. He shook his head, struggling to get to his feet. My father was standing over him, one arm outstretched. It took those few seconds for me to trip and rip open my leg on a root. I screamed in pain as the blood ran down my leg. The bottom half of my left pants leg was gone, as was my vest.

My leg was cut open, and it was deep. The warm blood flowed around the long cut. It was still dark, but I could make out the figure of Kakashi and my father. Kakashi was still on the ground and my father was stalking towards me. My cry had set him on me like a wolf. I got up, ignoring the pain and backed away from him. I shivered as a flash of lightning lit up the entire clearing. A group of frightened people had gathered, yet none tried to stop what was happening, they all seemed too stunned or frightened to help. Before I knew it my father had me with my back against cliff.

I took a few steps forward as the edge of the cliff crumbled under my heel. The wind tore at my clothes and the rain pounding down. It stung the cut on my leg. Behind me I could see the lake pounding against the rocks. In front of me my father let out an insane laugh. I would not let him scare me anymore… not anymore. I stood up tall and strong, like a stone. My father stormed towards me. He raised his fist and smashed it down towards me. I moved to dodge, but my leg gave out. I fell to the ground, my head hitting a rock. I yelled out in pain then the ninja's finally came. They grabbed my father.

I slipped into my dreams forever, sprouting wings and flew to the place where I was loved. Were many people greeted me with open arms, even my father. Slowly, like a dying wing a small voice whispered in my ear.

"Good job, our Concrete Angel."

**Part B**

I ran behind Tenshi, managing to have pulled ahead of her father. I could smell her fear it was so thick. I was getting tired, but I couldn't manage to catch up with her. She was running for her life now. She didn't seem to know that I was there to help her. I reached out with my hand, but she was always out of my reach. Why didn't she stop and fight her father? She was a ninja, he couldn't possibly hurt her. A flash of lighting lit up the sky and I saw her figure ahead of me.

Tenshi sprung through the trees. She was pulling ahead of me faster and faster. There where screams filling the air from her father. I saw the cliff and stopped, crying out for Tenshi who was running straight for it. I swerved to the right and ran into what felt like a tree. It wasn't a tree. He growled down at me and brought his fist over my back. I felt the snapping of ribs.

He walked away, stalking towards Tenshi who was cornered on the cliff now. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't. I gasped in pain and blood flowed from my mouth. My vision swam back and forth as lighting lit up the sky. I could see Tenshi, her back towards the cliff, with her father in front of her. The bottom half of one of her pant legs was gone revealing a long, deep cut. The rain made her clothes cling to her body, making her seem even more fragile. She cried out as the rain beat against her, but she didn't move.

The wind was tearing at her clothes and sending her hair into disarray. I listened, sickened, as Zanru laughed drunkenly. Tenshi glanced over her shoulder before standing up straight to her father. An angel trying to defy the world. She gazed straight ahead and then I fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes, blinking away the rain that slipped down my face and into my eyes. I was wet and cold. I had to get up though. I forced myself up with renewed strength and stared into the dark, rainy night. I saw Tenshi's father. He was being tired up by ninja, crying. Somehow I managed to find Tenshi's crumpled form on the ground. I crawled over to where she was lying in the mud. Her head was pressed against a rock. I tenderly lifted her into my lap, panicking as blood flowed onto my pants. Tenshi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I never told you about what was going on," She was panting. I pushed back her hair, letting the rain hit her face. There was blood come out of her mouth and going down her cheek. I shook my head, ignoring the pounding in it. "Will you hold onto me, Kakashi? Just a little longer. I don't want to be alone when I leave." Her eyes where beginning to look distant and foggy. I clung tightly to her small body.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded. I couldn't live without her, I needed her. The rain slowed to a light drizzle. She sighed, lifting her face to the rain. "You can't leave because the rain is here. Isn't this when you are the happiest?" I pulled down my mask and lowered my head. My lips met Tenshi's small sweet lips. She kissed me back, using the last of her energy. I closed my eyes, tears slipping from them. I had found the love that I had missed, and now I would never have it again.

Even as I kissed her, Tenshi's body went limp in my arms. My eyes went wide as I tried to get her to wake up. Her head had fallen backwards and the rain continued to fall.

"Tenshi, Tenshi?" I screamed for her to answer me. I shook her, but she was limp. Everyone just stood and watched; nobody moved to help. They stared as I tried to bring her back. I kissed her again, but found only cold lips. I held Tenshi's body close, not wanting her to go; but she already had. I buried my face in her should and cried. I had lost my friend, first love and my life all in one night. I raised my head and looked upwards at the sky.

A hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked up to see Toru-sensei. He looked sad and angry.

"I should have known," He was crying. I looked away from him back at Tenshi. Toru-sensei leaned down at to take Tenshi from me.

"No!" I yelled as I held her tight.

"She's gone Kakashi; she's gone… we can't do anything now." Toru said. I could see it in his eyes. It pained him to say it, but he had to. He just had too.

It took all my energy just to get out of bed. My room was destroyed. Torn pictures littered the ground and books where torn. The only thing not torn was the picture of Tenshi and me dancing, but I couldn't look at it, it hurt too much. I looked out my window pulling back the ripped curtain. Why did the sun go on shining when a wonderful girl had been lost? I asked myself as I walked out of my hut. My dead eyes watched the river as it rushed against the shore. Why didn't anything realize it was then end of the world since Tenshi had left? But even after her death the birds went on singing happily, and the stars glowed brightly in the dark sky at night. Was I the only one who realized that the world was ending, since Tenshi had died? I had lost Tenshi's love forever.

Every morning since Tenshi's death three days ago, I had waken each morning and asked myself the same things. Why was everything the same? I just couldn't understand. I never answered the door, and I lay in complete seclusion from the rest of the world.

"Why does life go on the way it does!" The sun had no right to rise anymore. "Why does my heart go on beating even though the pain feels as if it is ripping me in half?" I fell to my knees, slamming my fist into the ground. "Why do I continue to cry? Doesn't anyone realize what has happened? It all ended when she left!" I shouted at everyone, and yet at no one because I was alone. I looked up at the sky angrily.

"You did this!" I cried out to the angels. "You are the reason why I cry and why nobody realizes that it is the end of the world! You are all the reason that she had to say goodbye!" I clutched my hair in my hands and fell to the ground, curling up trying to ignore the pain I cried as the sun fell onto my body.

I laid there my heart beating, even though I wished it to stop, and my eyes overflowing with tears. Even though the world had ended in my eyes, my heart went on beating and my tears continued to fall and still I was the only one who realized that the world had ended. I heard a sound yet I didn't get up.

"You're going to miss the funeral." Gestan was standing before me. He was wearing a suit. I looked away from him. He had told me to protect her with my life. I had let him down, I had let myself down. Most of all I had let Tenshi die.

"It doesn't matter," Gestan glared.

"You stupid bastard," He snarled. "You think you're the only one who misses her?" He picked me up by the front of my shirt and stood me up. His eyes were hard as he stared into my own dead ones. "Tenshi was a daughter to Toru, a friend of Yuusha, and a little sister for me!" He was screaming, his voice rising every second. I dropped my head. "Not only that but in case you haven't noticed more than a few people have showed up for this funeral, more than just a few." He shoved me onto to the ground, disgusted.

"Kill me why don't you?" I asked.

"No, I won't kill you. Take a good look around you though." Gestan said bitterly. He turned and walked away.

I changed into my black suit and walked down the empty streets. Everything was silent as I got closer to the funeral. I had to go pay my respects, Gestan was right. I was being a bastard. I walked up and stared in disbelief at what I saw. People, tons of people, from everywhere we had traveled, even ninja's we had fought where there. The group was huge and spread into the streets.

When the crowd saw me they made a path for me to walk through. Despite how many people were present, there wasn't any noise. Everything was silent. I walked through the crowd. Nearly everyone Tenshi had ever met where there. Even enemy ninja's, they were here peacefully to pay their respects.

I walked towards the casket where Toru-sensei was standing as well as Yuusha and Gestan. Toru-sensei looked old and worn and his eyes where filled with tears. Yuusha looked up, his eyes were filled with tears, but they looked dead. He had no emotions. Gestan wasn't crying, but he was staring at the ground.

My breath caught in my throat as I peered into the casket. There lay Tenshi. She looked as if she was sleeping. She was wearing a white dress. I held my rose limply in my hand and set it down next to the casket with the other flowers the covered the ground around it.

I started to turn away when a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Toru-sensei. He gave me a weak smile.

"Are you leaving?" People came up, pulling the top over Tenshi's casket. I knew what was next. Next was the burial. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I don't think I can handle that, not right now anyways." I choked. He nodded and lifted his hand. I walked back through the crowd, away from the casket. A song rose into the air, a sad song which filled the air as the people joined in.


	19. Epilogue

It had been nearly four months since Tenshi's death. After nearly four months I had finally been able to bear the pain. It didn't hurt as much now. I approached the shaded area in the middle of a small clearing filled with small white rose like flowers. I had my mask tucked away in my pocket. A statue stood there in the center of the clearing where I had seen Tenshi dancing in the rain, marking Tenshi's grave.

The statue was an angel girl with a face looking towards the sky. The angel was an exact replica of Tenshi, except with wings. Tears ran down my face. My heart ached as I read the polished golden plate,

'In Loving Memory of TENSHI

A ninja that shall always be remembered

A Broken Heart That the World Forgot…'

Toru-sensei appeared beside me. He looked the statue up and down.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Toru said with a regret filled voice. I looked away from Toru. I really didn't want to talk.

"Tenshi was an angel above all others." I muttered. He nodded in agreement.

"She would never leave anyone behind on purpose, especially not you." He gazed at me. I flinched at his words for they went deeper than any sword.

"Sensei, do you think that Tenshi can still hear me, can she still see me, wherever she is? Does she still know that I love her?" Those questions had been racing through my head for awhile now. Toru-sensei nodded.

"I think that she is out there somewhere helping others who need it, and as for loving you, I don't think there will be another for her. You were her soul mate." He was a wise man. Toru-sensei held out his hand. There was a golden heart shaped locket.

"What is this?" I asked as I examined it.

"They found this clutched in Tenshi's hands when she died." He turned and left, leaving me with the locket. My heart ached as I looked at it. I opened it up and looked at it.

I loved you Kakashi, and will continue too, Love Tenshi

I closed the locket and held it to my chest. I looked up at the sky.

"Can you hear me and see me Tenshi? Wherever you are… I want to tell you that I always love you." I whispered. A light breeze swept away my words.

At sixteen Tenshi had died. They had buried her three days after her death. I touched my lips remembering the first and only kiss that Tenshi and I would share. Can you hear me, see me? Cause I still love you. I thought to myself, hoping that Tenshi could hear me.

I walked away from the statue. As I reached the edge of the clearing I looked back. Two small angels stood at Tenshi's grave now, one with white wings, the other with black. The white winged angel was hugging Tenshi's statue, while the black one was covering the grave with small red flowers. Both angels stopped to look at me. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around me.

"Don't be sad, I do love you, and always will…" Tenshi's voice flew into my ear like a sigh of wind. I looked around hopeful, but Tenshi wasn't there. I could still feel her around me though, hugging me close to her.

I wiped away my tears and looked towards the sky where I knew Tenshi was. She had stood harder than any stone through her secret storm. Now she was free. She had her wings to take her to a place where she would always be loved… she was a concrete angel.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I haven't gotten any reviews yet *sob*. I hope you enjoyed the story. I am working on a sequel but I'm not sure if I'm liking the way it is turning out. If you think I need to put a sequel out please review.**

**Thanks!**

**Wowzer600  
**


End file.
